Искусственная любовь
by susanivanova12
Summary: Шерлока и Джона застукали за недвусмысленными отношениями. Если Джон в ярости, то Шерлоку на все наплевать. Но Джон так не может, ему нужно что-то для себя решить, разобраться в себе, а Шерлоку нужно хорошо подумать над своим поведением


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: R

Пейринг: Шерлок, Джон, Майкрофт, Джек Харкнесс

Жанр: Drama, Romance, POV

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: Шерлока и Джона застукали за недвусмысленными отношениями. Если Джон в ярости, то Шерлоку на все наплевать. Но Джон так не может, ему нужно что-то для себя решить, разобраться в себе, а Шерлоку нужно хорошо подумать над своим поведением

Статус: закончен

**Искусственная любовь**

5 июня

Позвонил брат, попросил приехать. Сэм и я – сводные братья по отцу, так уж вышло, что папаша сначала бросил Сэма и его маму, а потом и меня с Гарри и нашей мамой, при этом заведя третью семью, о которой я ничего не знаю, кроме факта ее наличия. У нас разные фамилии – мама дала нам с Гарри свою, а Сэм был записан по отцу Тайлером.

Сэм – отличный парень, коп, дослужился уже до старшего детектива-инспектора главного управления полиции Манчестера, но тут с ним приключилась какая-то история, его сбила машина, он пробыл какое-то время в коме, а потом вышел и… связался со мной.

Надо съездить на пару дней, поговорить. Я хоть и не психолог, но убедить человека в нереальности иллюзорного мира комы вполне способен. В конце концов, всегда можно напиться в пабе и наутро мучиться похмельем, чем тосковать по какому-то Ханту и давно уже прошедшим семидесятым.

Проверю, все ли в порядке у Шерлока, а потом поеду.

Шерлок ведет себя подозрительно – тихо лежит на диване, сложив ладони лодочкой у губ, и мычит. Впрочем, я никогда не понимал, что для Шерлока неестественно, а что в пределах нормы. Черт знает этих гениев, чего они там себе думают. То ли медитирует так, то ли роется в своих чертогах памяти, то ли просто уснул и забыл, что медитировал. Будить не стану, а то опять что-нибудь учудит, потом снова успокаивай Грега, которого вызовут соседи, потом снова уговаривай миссис Хадсон, что Шерлок все возместит, а потом ищи свой пистолет, который этот умник опять упрет и ладно бы еще не заспиртует – кто его, опять же знает.

Проверил все пробирки, выкинул все реактивы – на всякий случай (очнется – будет скандалить уже без меня), протер холодильник от кровоподтеков от почки, почку оставил – пусть развлекается, лишь бы дом не взорвал. Думаю, за пару дней ничего случиться не должно, хотя все равно тревожно оставлять этого непоседу одного. Он как малый ребенок – за ним глаз да глаз. Лучше б лепил куличики и сосал конфеты, чем цапался с копами и возмущался братом.

Как же мне все-таки повезло, что мой сводный брат – настоящее золото: никуда не лезет, противоправных действий не совершает, добрый, терпеливый, чтит закон, сам – представитель закона, а что до адаптации, так это пройдет. Перестанет устраивать генную охоту, прекратит бегать за призраками прошлого, женится…

-Джон, - господи, Шерлок, ну зачем так пугать? – Джон, нам нужно сходить в одно место.

Шерлок уже стоит за моей спиной и прямо сейчас смотрит на то, как я печатаю.

-И долго ты так собираешься надо мной нависать?

-Джон, это нужно сделать сегодня же,- отошел. Кажется, обиделся. Как у него вообще получается обидеться, будучи одетым только в простыню? Я понимаю, он натура творческая, хотя…

Все-таки ему не стоило заявляться в Букингем в таком виде, а его братцу явно не стоило наступать на эту простыню, оголяя зад Шерлока. Симпатичный, кстати, зад. Не перекаченный, упругий…

Ну и зачем он наклонился, оттопырив его, а?

-Джон, ты пойдешь со мной?

Как будто у меня есть выбор.

-Куда?

Смотрит. Пристально смотрит через плечо, покусывая губу.

-В клуб. Джон, нужно кое-что проверить.

-Эксперимент?

-Нет, догадку по старому делу. Пойдешь?

-Эм… Шерлок, мне нужно уехать на пару дней в Манчестер.

-Зачем?

-У брата…

-Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть брат.

-Шерлок, это сводный брат. Мог бы узнать у Майкрофта, если тебе так интересна моя биография.

Фыркает, отворачивается.

-Не буду я у него ничего узнавать. Так зачем тебе в Манчестер к брату?

-Он… у него… это сложно объяснить, в общем, у него небольшая трудность.

-Психологического характера.

Догадался или снова применил эти свои штучки? Чертовски увлекательно, как он это вообще делает, но я никогда этого не пойму.

-Ты?..

-Ты нахмурился, пальцы напряглись…

-Хорошо-хорошо, не продолжай,- и все-таки иногда это не восхищает, а раздражает. С другой стороны, если не пойду, он примется либо дуться, либо пойдет один… черт его знает, в каком виде он придет домой и куда его вообще понесет.- Пойду, только захвачу пиджак, если не против.

-Конечно,- рассеянно поглаживает себя по бедру.

Чувствую, что у меня краснеют щеки – с каких это пор меня вдруг так волнуют его бедра?

-Шерлок.

-Что?- поворачивается, простынь медленно ползет с бедер и он едва успевает ее подхватить, хотя не особенно старается.

-Ты вообще собираешься одеваться или пойдешь так?

-Это совершенно неважно!

Кипятится. Все-таки Адлер права: его скулы – это нечто удивительное, теперь же это удивительное чуть розовеет от прилива крови. Не стесняется, злится. Стесняться Шерлок вообще не умеет, а если бы умел – не посчитал бы нужным.

-Шерлок, босиком лучше не ходить – можешь подхватить столбняк,- пробую я уговорить этого капризного гения.

-Сделаешь мне противостолбнячную сыворотку,- пожимает плечами и разводит руками, отчего простынь все-таки окончательно обнажает покровы.

Собственно, чего я не видел в анатомии мужчины? На войне и не такого насмотрелся, но тут совершенно иное, не лишенное эстетики…

Отворачиваюсь, поняв, что бесстыже пялюсь на совершенно невозмутимого друга. Это просто любопытство, уговариваю себя. Только любопытство и ничего больше. Это же обычное дело – что мы, в школе или колледже такого не видели? А в армии было и куда больше… и даже толще… тьфу, господи! О чем это я?

-Джон, мне жарко,- рассеянно тянет Шерлок, даже не думая закрываться. Вот ведь… асексуал.

-Прими душ,- советую я, едва сдержавшись от предложения принять самому душ. Что-то в самом деле жарковато. С каких это пор меня начали интересовать чужие члены? Впору самому обращаться к врачу.

-Слишком долго, - капризничает Шерлок.

-И что ты предлагаешь? – не выдерживаю я.- Пойти с тобой и потереть тебе спинку?

-Если не трудно,- спокойно реагирует он, шлепая босыми ногами мимо меня.

-Не труд… Шерлок!- мне бы найти силы не запустить в него подушкой. Еще чего удумал! – Шерлок, оставь эти свои штучки и собирайся, куда ты там хотел! Я хочу успеть собрать вещи.

-Выйдешь завтра или послезавтра,- доносится из ванной.- Ты так спешишь меня бросить?

От ответа меня спасает звук льющейся воды. Когда-нибудь он меня точно доведет.

-Ты не говорил, что это ночной клуб,- ошарашено оглядываюсь. Контингент таков, что становится душно и как-то неловко. Да, у меня сестра-лесбиянка, но я в жизни не был в гей-клубе.

-Чувствуешь неловкость?- его глаза пристально смотрят на меня. – Мог бы догадаться по моему внешнему виду.

И что я должен был понять по белой рубашке, черным брюкам и черным ботинкам? Ах да, я должен был понять по расстегнутой верхней пуговке рубашки!

-Привет, красавчик,- какой-то полуголый качок шествует мимо, подмигивая Шерлоку и походя гладит меня по бедру – я не ханжа, но как-то все оно неправильно.

-Привет,- а вот Шерлоку, вроде как, все равно. Во что он играет? Ох и доиграется он однажды таким поведением. Что его понесло изучать в такое место? Его, у которого знания о взаимоотношениях только теоретические.

-Не против потанцевать, малыш? – качок похотливо раздевает Шерлока взглядом и едва ли не облизывается. Шерлок далеко не дурак, чтобы не понять намеки, но я не понимаю его игру. Если он зарвется, начнется драка, он сможет за себя постоять, но все-таки он вряд ли справится с толпой перевозбужденных мужиков. Конечно, не изнасилуют, но взгреть могут. Ну и зачем ему все это?

-Не против,- ну, началось!

Ошалело смотрю, как Шерлок, лениво изгибаясь как кошка, протекает сквозь толпу на танцпол, ведомый качком – только бы не потерять его из виду! – и…

Правила в таких заведениях одни: только по желанию. Ну и с каких же пор Шерлок перестал быть теоретиком и подался в практики? Чего еще пришло в его гениальную, но какую-то полубезумную голову?

И все-таки танцевать он умеет. Я не до конца понимаю, что он делает, что опять исследует, но мне не нравится, когда руки качка словно невзначай проходятся по бедрам Шерлока.

-Привет, - раздается над моим ухом.- Такой одинокий,- шепчет кто-то.- Потанцуем?

-Э… нет, спасибо,- мне неловко – я не танцую, уже очень давно не танцую, тем более не буду этого делать здесь. Нога начинает побаливать – это все нервы. Стараюсь отыскать глазами Шерлока, но нигде его не нахожу и начинаю нервничать еще больше.

-Жаль,- бросает симпатичный молодой парень, чем-то похожий на Брэда Питта в молодости.- Я Дэнни.

-Джон,- даже не думаю о том, чтобы выдумать псевдоним – уже не до этого. Шарю глазами по толпе, но в свете софитов ни черта не видно. Кругом полуголые возбужденные тела, над площадкой витает запах адреналина, секса, пота, возбуждения, черт знает чего еще.

-А может?..

Не дослушиваю слов Дэнни и врезаюсь в толпу.

Шерлока нет. Его нет ни на танцплощадке, ни на лестнице на втором этаже, где расположен мини-бар, ни в приватных комнатах. Господи, чего мне стоило оббежать эти приват-комнаты!

Лихорадочно набираю его номер – не отвечает. Даже думать не хочу, во что он ввязался и чем это кончится. Впору вызывать Грега или Майкрофта – один всех разгонит, второй просто прикажет провести тотальную зачистку, но найдет своего непутевого брата и дай-то бог, чтобы не в объятиях какого-нибудь качка. Кто знает, что может подхватить неопытный человек в таких заведениях!

Хотя… думаю, кто кокаин Шерлок все-таки берет чистый и пользоваться шприцем умеет.

Спрашиваю у лениво покачивающихся людей, не видели ли они высокого кудрявого шатена – никто не видел. Что делать – не знаю, голова кружится, нога болит все больше, чувство страха усиливается – интуиция меня не подводит, она не раз спасала меня в Афганистане, тут почти та же война, только без пуль, но с презервативами.

Конечно, я ему не мамочка, чтобы нянчиться с ним, но все-таки он мне друг. Что если ему предложат какие-нибудь таблетки или что-то еще? Одного такого предлагающего я застрелил. Что вообще Шерлоку пришло в голову потащить их в рот? Что еще он может в него потащить, если его вовремя не остановить?

Вываливаюсь через черный ход в проулок – здесь тоже заходят, чтобы избежать любопытных глаз, пожалуй, это и есть главный вход, и вижу его.

Качок прижал его к стене, целует шею, лапает, а Шерлок позволяет ему это делать, не сопротивляется. Пару секунд стою в шоке, не зная, как реагировать. К черту эти его эксперименты – это его дело, его жизнь, но тут замечаю, что он как-то странно начинает заваливаться на сторону и морщится.

Что-то пошло не так, догадываюсь я и спешу отодрать перевозбужденного качка от Холмса.

-Эй! Эй, это мой парень!- не нахожу ничего лучшего, чтобы обойтись без драки. Обычно в таких местах магическая формула работает, но кто его знает, как конкретно здесь и сейчас.

-Он вроде не против, - отвечает качок, окидывая меня взглядом.- Да, малыш?

Зря это он сейчас так. Может, я не произвожу впечатление бойца, но я солдат, я знаю, куда надавить, где сломать, даже несмотря на то, что я доктор.

-Отпусти моего парня!- рычу я. Конечно, будет немного сложновато, если вдруг решит полезть, но я справлюсь. На крайний случай, придется стрелять – думаю, Грег поможет избежать тюрьмы.

-Ладно, парень, окей?- качок на удивление отходчив. Поднимает руки, показывая, что драки не будет, и отходит.- Он сам пристал.

-Что ты ему дал?- подхватываю Шерлока – того трясет мелкой дрожью, глаза закрыты, пульс зашкаливает.- Что ты дал ему?- кричу я, забыв про все.

-Обычные таблетки,- качок отходит к двери, пожав плечами.

Не успеваю спросить, какие именно – он скрывается внутри, а я теперь уже не могу бросить друга одного.

«Обычными» таблетки быть по определению не могут – обычные, это анальгин и витаминки, а та дрянь, что продается в клубах – наркотики и стимуляторы в гремучей смеси. Что это божье наказание решило еще на себе проверить?

Трясу полубессознательное тело – стонет.

-Джо-о-он!

-Шерлок,- бью по щекам, тормошу как могу – только бы не отключился.- Шерлок, не отключайся! Шерлок, говори со мной! Пойдем, вот так, медленно, не торопись.

Тащу его прочь от этого места, но его ноги не слушаются, заплетаются, он тянет меня на себя, что-то бормочет, наконец, почти повисает на моих плечах, тычась носом мне в шею.

-Джо-о-он!- от звуков его голоса по спине бегут мурашки. Какой же идиот это гений! – Джо-о-он, ты меня не бросишь?

-Господи, несчастье ты мое,- жалуюсь я то ли ему, то ли господу богу, то ли небу и земле. – Что ты принял? Сколько?

-Три-и,- тянет он, обнимая меня.- Джо-о-он, я должен был проверить, я был пра-а-ав.

-Говори, - требую я, пытаясь достать мобильник и вызвать такси – его нужно доставить в больницу, промыть желудок, пока не стало поздно.- Шерлок, не молчи – говори.

-Адреналиновая ломка,- произносит он вполне четко и обхватывает мое лицо ладонями – руки горячие, дыхание поверхностное, расфокусированный взгляд, огромный зрачок – он хорошо под кайфом. – Я был прав, это было от нехватки адреналина, то дело с Дереком Ронсон, помнишь?

-Помню,- ни черта не помню никакого Дерека, чтоб ему в аду гореть, проклинаю бестолковую голову Шерлока, его идиотскую способность искать приключений на свою задницу, причем делать это так глупо, что толком не знаешь – то ли смеяться, то ли плакать.

-Он был перевозбужден,- выдыхает Шерлок и вдруг неуклюже целует меня – горячо, неумело, но страстно, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом, постанывая и беспорядочно шаря по мне руками.

Пару мгновений терплю его выходки, губы горят, в пиджаке становится душно, в джинсах тесно, а потом решительно отстраняю его, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не залепить пощечину.

-Шерлок, очнись!- трясу его, но понимаю, что даже медики бессильны снять стояк. Да, прочистку они устроят, но эрекцию вряд ли снимут.

-Джо-о-он,- тянет это несчастье.- Джо-о-он, поехали домо-о-ой, я уста-а-ал!

-Нужно дойти до остановки,- тяну его прочь от клуба – вокруг снуют парочки, туристы, а мы вдвоем как идиоты, только ему наплевать на то, что о нем подумают, а мне – нет.

-Не хочу,- он снова тянет меня на себя, снова целует, прикусывает мою губу, и тут уже я отталкиваю его от себя решительнее.

-Шерлок, довольно! Держи себя в руках. Шерлок, потерпи, я возьму такси, поедем в больницу…

-Домо-о-ой,- он снова вцепляется в меня.

Вокруг туристы, кто-то фотографирует нас в тот момент, когда он снова решает занять свои губы моими.

Ненавижу туристов!

-Шерлок, не надо,- прошу я, оттаскивая неадекватного друга от себя и поднимая руку, ловя такси. Едва машина останавливается, открываю двери и буквально швыряю совершенно окосевшего от наркоты Шерлока в ее нутро, забираюсь сам и называю адрес… адрес дома. Мне придется откачать его самому, потому что его братец точно не будет сильно рад новости в утренних газетах о том, что знаменитого сыщика доставили в больницу в наркотическом опьянении прямиком из гей-клуба.

Дома лучше не становится. Едва переступив порог квартиры, Шерлок начинает срывать с себя одежду – я его прекрасно понимаю, у него жар, возможно даже галлюцинации – это простым смертным проще, а он постоянно чем-то умственно занят. Лучше бы просто передергивал раз от разу.

Смотрю на него, пробую помочь раздеться – все равно он спит как попало, думаю, сегодня это будет долгая и тяжелая ночь, его будет мутить, возможно, что стошнит, а уж со стояком пусть сам разбирается.

Кое-как довожу его до его спальни, сваливаю на кровать и чувствую, что меня опрокидывает на него сверху.

-Джо-о-он, не бросай меня-а-а,- снова тянет он, постанывая.

-Я не брошу, только отпусти,- пытаться образумить наркомана бесполезно, пытаться образумить Шерлока под кайфом – еще бесполезнее. Думаю, звонить или не звонить Майкрофту? Прислал бы пару-тройку врачей с лекарствами – все легче.

-Джо-о-он!- снова целует меня, я почти уже не сопротивляюсь, но и не отвечаю – он под дозой, кто знает, что он видит в своих радужных фантазиях, пользоваться нельзя, даже будь я трижды геем. Меня это не возбуждает, а, скорее, пугает. Бесконечно пугает то, что он хочет от меня – в принципе от кого угодно, потому что ему все равно.- Джо-о-он,- низко стонет он мне в ухо, схватив мою руку и положив на свой член.- Джо-о-о… Ох-х-х! – выдыхает он так эмоционально, что меня как простреливает током. Его выгибает, на щеках лихорадочный румянец, губы закушены, глаза закрыты – он в самом пике «прихода».

-Шерлок, я не буду этого делать,- пробую убрать руку, но слышу жалобный скулеж.- Нет, Шерлок, нет.

-Джо-о-он! Ох-х-хо-о-о… - экспериментально провожу по стволу ладонью – я это проходил по юности, только тогда мы это не делали с друзьями, но я же врач, как оказать первую помощь я знаю, так что что греха таить – он сам не сможет, а я доктор, моя задача и обязанность помочь, пусть даже через не хочу и дружбу. Ему не будет стыдно, а я как-нибудь переживу. Все равно никто не увидит, а, быть может, сам он не вспомнит.

Сегодня будет еще одна бессонная ночь кошмаров, только теперь это будет не Афганистан, а друг, сосед.

-Пожа-а-а… Ах-х-х! – несмотря на то, что он асексуал, как он сам говорит, аутист, он еще и кинестетик - от любой, даже самой невинной ласки его трясет как на электрическом стуле.

Делать, собственно, нечего, его нужно разрядить… буквально, так что мне придется подумать об Англии и довести дело до конца. Не знаю, как потом буду смотреть ему в глаза, но бросить его в таком состоянии я не могу.

Он горячий, его подбрасывает на кровати так, что кажется, он сломается, но он гибкий, молодой, его организм слишком долго ждал хоть какой-то разрядки, так что ждать долго не приходится. Тем не менее, он хватается не за простыни или матрас, а за меня, тянет на себя, снова целует, задыхаясь, а я лишь теплю, стараясь не думать о том, что будет потом, когда он очнется, когда… если вспомнит, что творил под действием наркоты. По моей шее течет пот, но я все равно держу себя в руках, потому что он хоть и действительно уникальный гений, умнейший человек, тактил, хоть и настолько безбашенный, но он мой друг, он мужчина, ситуация идиотская, это вина наркотиков в его крови, мне мучительно стыдно, у меня у самого уже стояк только от звуков его стонов, но я справлюсь сам, это всего лишь физиология, ответная реакция на стимуляцию.

-Джо-о-он,- стонет он, все-таки опрокинув меня на себя и отчаянно прижимаясь.- Ну, пожалуйста-а-а…

Его рука накрывает мою на его члене, а вторая, не знаю, уж каким чудом, касается моего и меня едва не вышвыривает с кровати.

Стиснув зубы, терплю его нетерпеливые пальцы, но когда чувствую, что он на грани, все же убираю его руку с себя и довожу буквально двумя рывками.

Успокоившись, он как-то сразу отключается, погружаясь в сон, а я еще пару мгновений изучаю его дыхание. Убедившись же, что он дышит, крепко уснул и вроде бы все в порядке, ухожу в ванную, стараясь не думать о том, где побывала моя рука, где – его руки, его губы, в особенности – мозги, как он вообще дошел до такого, что его понесло в этот чертов клуб, чем все кончится и… о том, как громко и чувственно он стонет, кончая.

Точно, кинестетик.

Забираюсь в душ и тремя движениями выплескиваю накопившееся напряжение, без сил падая на дно ванны под потоки воды, льющейся сверху. Мне стыдно, жарко, непонятно, я совершенно сбит с толку таким поступком того кого считал взрослым человеком, я понятия не имею, что мне со всем этим делать, что он будет со всем этим делать, мне даже думать нестерпимо стыдно и хочется побыстрее уехать к Сэму, только бы не видеть Шерлока утром, но… нельзя. Утро покажет, каково его состояние, нужен ли доктор, какие-то витамины, что-то еще, так что спать придется чутко, периодически проверяя, дышит ли он.

Чертов день заканчивается тем, что я падаю на свою кровать лицом в подушку и забываюсь нервным сном.

Чутко спать я могу после любого утомительного дня – армия приучила, но я бы никогда не подумал, что даже на гражданке мне придется чувствовать себя как на войне.

6 июня

Утро выдалось адским. Разумеется, никуда я не поехал, позвонил Сэму, сославшись на трудности в работе, попросил подождать буквально пару дней. Сэм согласился – чего ему терять, куда торопиться? Не в иллюзорный же мир.

Ночь была нереально тяжелой – пришлось вскакивать буквально по каждому шороху, нестись проверять, дышит ли мой неугомонный сосед, не тошнит ли его. Да, можно было бы спать рядом с ним, чтобы уж наверняка, но для меня это было уже слишком.

Шерлок спал как дитя – тихо, обхватив подушку и скинув с себя одеяло, разметавшись по кровати в позе сильно одурманенной морской звезды, но, тем не менее, видя, должно быть, одному ему ведомые гениальные сны.

Стоя на кухне с чашкой крепкого кофе, я не сразу услышал, как друг спустился, зевая во весь рот и почесывая голову с буйными кудрями.

-Доброе утро, Джон,- пожелал Шерлок, без церемоний забрав из моих рук чашку и отпивая кофе. Мой кофе.

-Доброе, - я не стал заострять его внимание на таких мелочах – он умел блестяще делать выводы даже из крошечных незначительных деталей. Хорошо еще, что до первой чашки кофе он почти бесполезен в своей дедукции, хотя… я бы не стал даже думать так. Все-таки Шерлок – гений.- Как спалось?

-Не зна-а-аю,- он широко зевнул и сонно моргнул.- Хочу спать, выпить кофе, поесть и… - он отпил кофе,- …и кое-что выяснить о вчерашнем.

Моя душа ушла в пятки. Если он начнет разговор о том, что было, я этого не вынесу.

-Джон, - он насупился,- что вчера было?

Я похолодел.

-Мы были в клубе, не помнишь? Тебе срочно понадобилось что-то выяснить.

Какой же был смысл ему врать или что-то утаивать от него, если бы он все равно восстановил картину?

-В клубе? В гей-клубе? Да, помню.

-Шерлок, мне нужно уехать…- начал я, надеясь отвлечь его начинающий работать мозг.

-В Манчестер к брату, ты говорил,- он побарабанил пальцами по столу.- Джон, зачем тебе туда ехать, если есть телефон – позвони, пришли смс.

-Он мой брат, Шерлок, у него проблемы.

Шерлок довольно предсказуемо поморщился. У него с братом дела не ладились, но это дело самого Шерлока и Майкрофта, но никак не мое.

-Если ты приедешь, что-то изменится?- насупился он.- Джон, люди так устроены, что от болтовни им не становится легче.

-Ты не можешь этого знать,- ответил я, делая себе второй кофе.- Шерлок, это тонкости отношений, не та стихия, в которой ты бы чувствовал себя комфортно, уж прости.

Позади раздалось обиженное сопение – Шерлок не выносил быть в чем-то вторым и не терпел быть в чем-то несведущим.

-Джон,- с каким-то трудным придыханием произнес друг,- не уезжай.

Я даже обернулся.

-И почему же, позволь спросить? Интуиция? Дедукция?

-Просто не уезжай,- обычно такие слова говорят, с мольбой глядя в глаза, а он пожал плечами и принялся за кофе, все так же ероша волосы.

-То есть если бы с твоим братом случилось что-то… Ладно, не тот пример, забудь.

-Уже забыл,- миролюбиво ответил Шерлок.- Джон, я думаю, нам нужно поговорить о том, что произошло.

-Шерлок, ради бога!- не выдержал я.- Чего ты от меня хочешь? Ты сам потащился в этот чертов клуб, ты сам накачался наркотой. Я не хочу слушать твои доводы о том, что «это естественно, это нормально, а я просто идиот, если это отрицаю»!

На меня воззрились безгрешные глаза ангела – он не понимал, о чем я, а я чувствовал себя не просто идиотом, а распоследним имбецилом, олигофреном, да кем угодно, потому что он явно собирался говорить не на эту тему.

-Если ты про то, что я просил от тебя, то ты в самом деле идиот,- все-таки на эту.- Джон, я расследовал дело и мне требовалось достоверно представить себе ход событий, но я не хотел затронуть твои чувства. Но, Джон, это физиология, ты же сам так делаешь, а я не понимаю, чем один член может отличаться от другого, ты же врач, а я в морге видел столько трупов мужчин, что успел изучить каждую клетку кожного покрова.

Я закрыл лицо руками.

Я бы не назвал его бестактным, скорее просто слишком, чрезмерно правдолюбом и прямолинейным, но это одно, а то, что он вынудил меня с ним сделать – совершенно иное. Конечно, ни о каком стыде и речи быть не могло: где Шерлок, а где эмоции и чувства, но мне было нестерпимо стыдно. В какой-то степени он прав – что тут такого? Есть один член, есть еще один, ничем существенным они друг от друга не отличаются, но одно дело спускать самому, а другое, совершенно иное – помогать тому, кто, в целом, так же далек от области секса и эмоций, как Земля от Юпитера.

Но как объяснить ему, что так не принято? Как сказать, как достучаться до этой чистой, незамутненной сексом головы, что дрочить соседу, даже другу – нельзя? И нельзя целовать друга просто потому, что ставишь чертов эксперимент. Нельзя, нельзя, не принято, невозможно!

Только это бесполезно – он бы не понял всех этих тонкостей, а я бы сорвался.

-Схожу в магазин,- я отлепился от стола и поднялся к себе, чтобы одеться. Голове тоже нужно отдыхать, а мыслям – приходить в порядок, так что он него не убудет, если он хоть немного пошевелит своими умными мозгами и поймет, что нельзя вот так просто игнорировать произошедшее.

-Купи мне никотиновых пластырей,- услышал я, перед тем, как выйти из дома.

Черт бы все это побрал, в самом деле…

В супермаркете была громадная очередь, так что пришлось успокаивать нервы, разглядывая этикетки продуктов и заголовки газет. И лучше бы последнего я не делал.

«Знаменитый сыщик влюбился?», «Новое увлечение Шерлока Холмса!» и с десяток других заголовков пестрели на всех до единого изданиях. Щеки мгновенно полыхнули – так вот, почему на меня так пристально смотрела та леди в бакалее!

Господи же боже, ну за какие грехи мне все это?

Я взял на пробу одну газетенку и пробежался глазами по строкам. Так и есть – во-первых, крупным планом наш с Шерлоком поцелуй, во-вторых, такое вранье по поводу наших отношений, что у меня едва волосы не встали дыбом. Это означает, что скоро под дверью квартиры поселятся репортеры, а это значит, что придется от них обороняться самому, потому что Шерлоку нет ни до кого дела, а это в свою очередь означает, омерзительные вопросы, догадки, потоки лжи, Шерлок будет сперва морщиться, потом обязательно усугубит ситуацию грубостью, потом вмешается его брат, потом…

А мне-то за что такое наказание?!

Около супермаркета стояла черная машина – значит, проблемы уже начались.

-Привет,- поздоровалась Антея, на миг подняв глаза от коммуникатора.

-Привет,- ответил я, уже зная, что за этим последует.- Ну и куда теперь?

-Для начала в машину,- улыбнулась она.

-И как всегда, спрашивать о конечной цели бесполезно?- наугад бросил я.

-Абсолютно,- она снова улыбнулась и уткнулась в мобильник.

-А куда?..- я указал взглядом на покупки.

-Все можно оставить в машине,- она снова оторвалась на миг и улыбнулась. Какая улыбчивая – не знал бы, на кого она работает, может быть и сам бы улыбнулся, но только не сегодня. Наверняка братец Шерлока в ярости, хотя…

На складе меня уже ждали. Я не стал интересоваться, почему снова склад, а не наша квартира или Букингем – Майкрофт ведет свою игру, его намерения вполне понятны, а остальное мне знать просто не хочется.

-Доктор Уотсон,- кивнул он мне.

-Мистер Холмс,- кивнул и я.- Чем обязан?

-Думаю, бессмысленно вести долгие беседы относительно произошедшего,- чуть улыбнулся он. Он и свою помощницу пытается натаскать на такие вот улыбочки? – Что Вы собираетесь делать?

-Ничего,- я лишь пожал плечами. В самом деле, чего он от меня ждал? Объявления о бракосочетании с его младшим братом?

-Ночной клуб для геев, - снова улыбнулся он.- Могу я поинтересоваться о причине столь… м-м-м… пикантного места проведения ваших с Шерлоком ночей?

-Почему бы Вам не спросить у него?- я сунул руки в карманы брюк.

-Полагаю, он мне не скажет,- сухо уронил Майкрофт.- Доктор Уотсон, - начал он на полтона теплее,- Вы умный человек, Вы понимаете, что начало положено…

-Начало чего, позвольте спросить?- перебил я. Майкрофт приподнял брови, но останавливать меня не спешил.- Начало чего, мистер Холмс? Начало теплых отношений между соседями? Начало любовных историй между Шерлоком и мной? Чего Вы от меня ждете?

-Если Вы устали от соседства с моим братом, я могу…

Договорить я не позволил.

-Я не устал от соседства, я устал от того, что все, кому не лень, суют нос не в свое дело.

-Осторожнее, доктор Уотсон, Вы забываетесь,- тон зазвенел льдом.

-Слушайте, - потерял я терпение,- я почти не задаю вопросов, когда Шерлока куда-то тянет, я иду с ним на расследование дел, да, мне нравится то, что он делает – это блестяще,- Майкрофт улыбнулся чуть теплее,- но то, что он делает, бывает и опасно, и нестандартно, и просто нелепо.

-Вы о том, что он целовал Вас? Поверьте, такую гамму чувств у него не способен вызвать ни один человек.

-Это наркотики, Майкрофт!- я едва не сорвался.- Вы полагаете, что это смешно – он травит себя, только бы подтвердить свою очередную догадку. Ему скучно, если хоть один час не произойдет убийство, не свершится загадка или он не получит новую игрушку. Купите уже ему лабораторию где-нибудь за городом и дайте в руки ядерную бомбу.

-Пробовал предложить,- усмехнулся мой оппонент,- но ему показалось это слишком скучным занятием. Но Вы так и не ответили, что будете делать дальше.

-После чего? Что такого было?

-А Вы не понимаете?- искренне удивился он.- Джон, Вы меня поражаете.

-Не хочу поражать,- серьезно ответил я.- Я устал от дурацких шепотков за спиной, я не хочу, чтобы на меня пялились, я не хочу, чтобы меня считали геем.

-Но Ваша сест…

-Моя сестра – не я, в конце концов! Шерлок и я – не сладкая парочка! Или Вы так сильно хотите расстроить свою маму помолвкой ее младшего сына с мужчиной?

На лице воплощенного британского правительства не дрогнул ни единый мускул.

-Наша мама воспримет все достойно, если это Вас интересует.

-Совершенно не интересует! Абсолютно не интересует! Это не мое дело!

Я ощутил, что это уже предел – еще слово про мою ориентацию и я его побью. Плевать, что потом будет.

Он, похоже, действительно умнее и проницательнее брата, если не стал развивать эту тему дальше.

-Как угодно, Джон. Вы желаете, чтобы завтра все газеты дали опровержение и извинились?

Нет, я точно его убью.

-Послушайте…

-Просто ответьте, большего я не прошу,- почти снисходительно попросил Майкрофт.

-Я желаю, чтобы в прессе не было больше ни слова, Вы меня поняли? Ни единого чертового слова и ни одной фотографии, никаких извинений, ничего. Просто забудьте про эту историю.

-Как угодно,- он улыбнулся почти ласково и я мысленно его застрелил. – Что-нибудь еще?

-Да, голову того, кто сделал этот снимок,- проворчал я, тут же похолодев – он достал мобильник.

-Если желаете.

-Вы что, серьезно? – испугался я. Ох, ну как я мог забыть, что он все понимает буквально!

-Разумеется.

-Не надо,- потребовал я, дернувшись вперед и едва не схватив его за руку. Он удивленно взглянул на меня и убрал телефон.

-Как угодно. Завтра же пресса будет молчаливее рыбы,- пообещал он.

-А Шерлок? – я сглотнул. Вся эта идиотская ситуация меня напрягала даже больше той, что привела к ней.

-Думаю, Шерлоку безразлично, что о нем думают люди,- заметил Майкрофт.- Для него имеет значение лишь мнение одного человека.

-Мамы?

-Вас.

-Что Вы?.. Господи, Вы серьезно? – в который раз спросил я.

-Более чем, - заверил Майкрофт.- Кстати, думаю, на какое-то время Вам лучше уехать.

-Это еще для чего? – оскорбился я.

-Пара недель курортного отдыха приведут Вас в нужный настрой,- он поднял зонт, глядя на его кончик.

-В какой еще настрой? Что Вы имеете в виду?

-В боевой настрой, Джон, только в боевой настрой, - я готов был поклясться, что на самом деле в его словах был некий подтекст с совершенно иным уклоном.- Пара недель отдыха и Вы будете снова относиться ко всему с привычным Вам недоверием. Кроме того, не буду скрывать, мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы Шерлок и сам немного поостыл, подумал или наоборот расслабился. Что Вы думаете о Майорке? Море, свежий воздух, пляжи – отличное место, чтобы забыть это маленький инцидент.

-К черту Майорку. Если Шерлоку наплевать на мнение людей, зачем ему вообще отдыхать и расслабляться? – не понял его намерений я.

-Хорошо, а Карибы?

-Майкрофт, во что Вы играете?- улыбка сползла с его лица и он подошел ко мне так близко, что я ощутил его дыхание.

-Я желаю уберечь своего брата от ненужных ему переживаний, а Вас, Джон, от сомнений. Шерлок импульсивен, он может сделать очень больно, даже не поняв этого.

-Я знаю.

-Я повторю, Вы умный человек, Джон, Вы знаете, что Шерлок может экспериментировать на чем угодно, включая чувства и эмоции людей. Он крайне обидчив, если не получит желаемого.

-То есть… - в горле стало сухо как в пустыне.- Вы же не думаете, что он... что я...

-Даже я не могу знать, что творится в голове моего брата,- терпеливо ответил Майкрофт.- Поверьте, Вы не захотите попасть в список его врагов.

-Если я ему откажу? Вы в своем уме? Это его не интересует.

-Не забывайтесь, доктор Уотсон, с кем говорите,- чуть холоднее перебил Майкрофт.- Я забочусь о брате, но и о Вас в том числе.

-Не могу выразить словами, как польщен,- поморщился я.- Я не Ваша игрушка.

-Вы не игрушка, Джон, я никогда не думал о Вас в таком ключе, мне важна репутация.

-Своя или Шерлока? – вырвалось у меня.

Он не ответил.

-Подумайте об отдыхе, чтобы все забылось и улеглось, Джон,- снова теплее предложил он.- Может быть Париж? Любите круассаны?

-То есть, если я не соглашусь, Вы меня?.. – вопрос повис в воздухе.

Майкрофт крутанул зонтик, чуть помедлил, но решительно ответил:

-Нет. Это будет немного хлопотнее для моих людей, но Вы и Шерлок будете в полной безопасности.

А ведь он действительно может начать зачистку прессы, подумал я. Может быть, стоит согласиться на его предложение. Отчасти он прав – ни мне, ни ему лишние сплетни ни к чему. Если не угомонить репортеров, уже через пару часов около квартиры будет толпа с микрофонами и камерами. Шерлок будет называть всех идиотами, морщиться, а я… меня это выведет из себя. Что же, целоваться мне с ним на бис или бесполезно уверять всех в своей гетеросексуальности и его асексуальности? Да, мол, простите, но тут ловить нечего – это был просто еще один эксперимент гениального сыщика. Бред…

-Кардифф,- ответил я.

-Кардифф? Могу я узнать причину такого выбора?

-Я патриот, не хочу никуда уезжать из страны, а в Кардиффе у меня друг.

-Детства?- почему-то уточнил он.

-Нет, по армии. Вы этого не знали?

-Только что узнал,- мне даже пригрезилось, что он записал это в подсознание с пометкой «не забыть проверить данные всех друзей Джона Уотсона». – Впрочем, как угодно. Забронировать гостиницу на Ваше имя?

-Обойдусь.

Больше всего мне бы не хотелось быть должником этой семьи. Сначала тебе делают мелкое одолжение, а потом спрашивают о том, как ты можешь его отдать. Впрочем, что могло от меня понадобиться Майкрофту? Снова попросил бы доносить на его младшего брата?

-Джон, я предложил, я и займусь расходами,- как ребенку объяснил он мне.- Вы небогаты… - он запнулся, снова ощутив мое и без того напряженное состояние.- Простите, не хотел Вас обидеть.

-Ничего,- буркнул я.- Я не из обидчивых.

-Мир? – он протянул мне руку.

Я покосился на его ладонь. Грубо говоря, он может подсадить мне «жучка», оглушить меня каким-нибудь уколом. Он не из тех, кто вот так идет на контакт – наверное, у Холмсов это семейное, но он действительно протягивал мне руку. Черт знает, правда, чего ради, но отказаться было смешно.

-Пара недель,- подтвердил я, подкрепив наше рукопожатие. Кстати, ни разу еще я не пожимал ему руки. Откуда у него вдруг такое рвение?

-Пара недель,- кивнул он, отпустив мою ладонь.- Вас подвезти?

Маячившая около машины Антея тут же исчезла как по волшебству.

-Меня сюда привезли, у меня…

-Покупки, я знаю,- помог Майкрофт.- Не волнуйтесь, их уже доставили к Вам домой.

-Но…- я едва не потряс головой. Когда же они успели выгрузить пакеты из машины, если я не заметил ни одного лишнего жеста с момента приезда сюда? – Ладно, не важно. Поймаю такси.

-В этом нет необходимости,- Майкрофт бросил пристальный взгляд за мою спину и я, обернувшись, увидел, как машина, на которой меня привезла Антея, отъезжает. Значит, придется ехать с ним. – Пожалуйста, Джон,- еще более терпеливо попросил он.- Вы же меня не боитесь?- а вот это было манипулирование.

-Вы не пугаете,- бросил я. Самое страшное, что мог сделать этот человек – убить меня, но этого делать он бы пока не стал. Во-первых, это расстроит его младшего брата, во-вторых, это ему не нужно, в-третьих, и не в-последних, какой в этом смысл, если это слишком просто?

-Я лишь хочу позаботиться о Вашем душевном спокойствии, Джон,- я ему не верил – такой человек не станет делать что-то просто так. У него не то положение в обществе, чтобы делать что-то вот так просто, из благородных позывов. Впрочем, я был уверен, что он понимал мои мысли, но больше я был даже отчасти благодарен тому, что он не стал меня разубеждать в обратном.

Внутри черного Ягуара было уютно, но как-то некомфортно, словно я попал на прием у Ее Величества, будучи неподобающе одет. Это Шерлоку безразлично, а я все-таки простой солдат, мне важно соблюдать приличия.

-Могу я задать Вам личный вопрос Джон?- спустя какое-то время спросил Майкрофт.

-Вы и так знаете все ответы,- я не стал уклоняться от ответа, но не понял, чего ради ему налаживать ко мной отношения.

-Не все,- широко улыбнулся он.- Вы переоцениваете мои способности.

-Хорошо, задавайте,- сдался я. Все равно не отстанет – Холмсы получают все, чего хотят, даже если одному нужно, чтобы я дал ему свой телефон, а второму – чтобы ответил на очередной вопрос.

-Вы находите Шерлока привлекательным?

Я резко развернулся, едва сдержавшись от рукоприкладства. Да что он себе позволяет?!

-Это шутка?- холодея от ярости, спросил я.

-Нет, - Майкрофт качнул головой.- Это вполне серьезный вопрос. Вас беспокоит то, что Вы можете ответить? Уверяю Вас, дальше этой машины разговор не пойдет.

В этом я не сомневался, но какого черта он требует? Во что он играет? Я ему не мышь, чтобы вести на меня охоту.

-Меня не беспокоит мой ответ, меня беспокоит Ваш интерес. Зачем Вам это знать?

-Для личных интересов моего брата,- в общем-то, в его словах был здравый смысл. Все же даже Майкрофт человек, может быть, у него даже есть любопытство, потом, он старший брат, а его младший – довольно неустойчивая личность.

-Шерлок – мой сосед, мой друг и на этом все,- отрезал я.

Кажется, его глаза потеплели еще на полградуса.

-Вы убили человека ради друга,- напомнил он мне того таксиста.

-Я много кого убивал, мистер Холмс,- процедил я.- Я воевал, на войне, знаете ли, иные правила.

-Понимаю, но Вы едва сошлись с ним и уже защитили его жизнь.

-Вы против? – я вгляделся в его глаза.

Он выдержал потоки ярости.

-Я благодарен Вам, доктор, за все эпизоды,- он выделил слово «все», и я понял, что он в курсе даже о том, что произошло между мной и Шерлоком уже дома.

Это было невыносимо – я не понимал, то ли он издевался, то ли действительно хотел поблагодарить, но мне было нужно только одно – чтобы меня оставили в покое.

-Любой бы на моем месте сделал то же самое.

-Не думаю,- он чуть качнул головой, не сводя с меня внимательных глаз.

-Чего еще Вы от меня хотите? – машина подъехала к дому и я развернулся к Майкрофту.

-Честно?

-Очень Вас прошу.

-Знать, на что Вы готовы, чтобы защитить его, понимать, что способны сделать ради него.

-Я убил, чтобы защитить, этого мало?

-Защита бывает разной, доктор Уотсон,- с какой-то странной интонацией ответил он.- Но мы уже приехали. Не смею Вас задерживать. Да, кстати… - он запустил руку во внутренний карман пиджака и достал билет на поезд.- Это тоже Вам,- и протянул мне.

-В Манчестер? У меня прослушка на телефоне? – я задал очень глупый вопрос. Зачем ему подселять «жучка», если у него доступ буквально ко всему?

-Я не злоупотребляю своими возможностями,- улыбнулся он оскалом белой акулы. – Навестите брата, Джон, а потом отдохните у друга пару недель. И… я гарантирую, что ни один журналист к Вам не пристанет с неуместными вопросами.

-Спасибо,- билет я принял – все-таки в самом деле нужно съездить к Сэму, а благодарил только за него же, но никак не за спокойствие личного пространства.

-Смею надеяться, что однажды Вы научитесь доверять мне, Джон,- с еще одной улыбкой ответил Майкрофт, закрыл дверь и машина отъехала от дома.

Что делать, я не знал. Мне было нужно съездить к брату, мне действительно очень бы хотелось отдохнуть от нервотрепки, от всех этих косых взглядов… можно подумать, у нас не свободная страна. Геи и лесбиянки женятся, а на меня косятся, как будто я прокаженный. Впрочем, не во мне дело, я это понимаю. Дело в Шерлоке, всегда только в Шерлоке. Хорошо еще, что репортеров нет – спасибо Майкрофту, свое слово он сдержал.

Кстати, а где сам виновник суматохи?

-Миссис Хадсон? – позвал я домовладелицу.

-Что такое, Джон? – она вошла в гостиную.

-Вы не знаете, где Шерлок?

-О, кажется, его попросил приехать инспектор, я толком не слышала. А что случилось, дорогой? Вы поссорились?

В горле встал комок.

-Почему Вы так решили?

-Он так играл на скрипке, что я чуть не заплакала. Так трогательно.

-Простите, миссис Хадсон, причем здесь скрипка? – я почувствовал головокружение.

-Ну… я подумала, что…- женщина порозовела и отвела глаза.- Вы так бурно провели ночь…- теперь порозовел я, но по совершенно иной причине.- Это совершенно не мое дело, но после того, как Вы ушли, Джон, он начал играть грустную мелодию и я подумала, что у вас произошла ссора. О, дело молодое, еще помиритесь,- добавила она, улыбнувшись и помахав руками.

-Ч-что Вы имеете в виду, миссис Хадсон? – тихо поинтересовался я, ощущая, что скоро сойду с ума.

-Вы наконец объяснились друг другу,- пояснила она.- Знаете, вы так красиво вышли на фотографии! Пожалуй, я не погрешу, если скажу, что вы очень красивая пара.

-Мы не пара,- я сглотнул и сжал кулаки.- Мы не пара, миссис Хадсон, а это… я даже не знаю, это чья-то глупая шутка.

-О, это совершенно не мое дело, Джон, дорогой!- всплеснула она руками.

Я догадался – стоны! Шерлок так стонал ночью, что разубеждать домовладелицу в том, что мы не пара бесполезно. Господи…

Не говорить же Майкрофту, что репортеры и их дурацкие выходки – не самое страшное, что может быть в жизни? Моя домовладелица намертво убеждена в том, что я сплю с Шерлоком, что мы теперь пара… я даже больше убежден – что мы с первой же минуты в ее глазах выглядели парой, просто не до конца разобравшейся в отношениях. Шерлок меня снял… господи, помоги… Шерлок меня встретил при каких-то обстоятельствах, привел с собой, мы сняли вместе квартиру, а теперь мы еще и спим… и это совершенно нормально.

-Миссис Хадсон, мне нужно уехать,- выпалил я.

-Куда, дорогой? Все настолько сложно? – забеспокоилась она.- О, вы оба молоды, все еще образуми…

-Мне нужно уехать не от Шерлока, хотя и от него тоже, у меня у самого проблемы!- выдал я.

-У моей подруги есть одно средство…- зашептала она.

-Миссис Хадсон, у меня все в порядке с эрекцией!- заорал я, напугав женщину.- Я не гей! Мы не спим!

-О, конечно-конечно, - тут же согласилась она.- Это совершенно не мое дело, дорогой.

Я едва сдержался, чтобы не выпихнуть ее за дверь.

-Миссис Хадсон, мне нужно, чтобы Вы поняли – мы не спали,- максимально терпеливо попробовал я объяснить женщине суть проблемы.

-Тебя это так сильно беспокоит?- раздалось от двери.

Ну, разумеется, кто еще там мог стоять и довольно долго слушать мои вопли.

-Ты о чем?

-Не буду мешать,- домовладелица быстро ушла, оставив нас вдвоем.

-Что у тебя нет проблем с эрекцией, что ты не гей, что мы не спим – я ничего не пропустил?

-Шерлок, ты идиот,- выдохнул я. Он улыбнулся.- Я уезжаю,- улыбка погасла.- И вот еще что, я уезжаю к брату, а потом на отдых.

-Вот как?- он прошел внутрь гостиной и сел в кресло у камина, сложив ладони лодочкой у губ. – Ты устал?

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-Только то, что спросил. Ты устал?

-Да, Шерлок, я устал.

Он повернул голову в мою сторону.

-От меня?

Сердце оборвалось и рухнуло вниз.

-Шерлок, ты…

-Можешь не продолжать, Джон, я понял,- он отвернулся.- Прости, что я доставил тебе столько неприятностей.

И все? Никаких объяснений, никакой конкретики? А как же его вчерашняя выходка? Ему совсем не стыдно за то, до чего он меня довел? Впрочем, о чем я, это же Шерлок, у него все исключительно и все упорядоченно. Ладно еще, что не стал убеждать, что я латентный гей, что на самом деле он тоже, что…

Боже, как же я устал!

Я ушел к себе собирать вещи – билет на поезд уже сегодня вечером, от брата поеду как разберусь с его проблемой, а Шерлок… а что Шерлок?

Я уже упаковал сумку, как почувствовал у двери чье-то присутствие.

-Только не говори, что решил помочь собрать вещи,- попросил я, не оборачиваясь.

-Не скажу,- ответил он и замолчал.

-Шерлок… - я обернулся, встретив его изучающий взгляд и тоже не смог продолжить мысль.

-Ты вернешься?- спросил он.

-Не знаю, наверное,- я пожал плечами.

-Майкрофт прислал смс, что ты уедешь на пару недель,- он не стал скрывать, что ему все известно,- но если хочешь, я придержу для тебя квартиру. Все равно со мной больше никто не уживется.

-Давай все проясним,- не выдержал я. Он прошел в спальню и сел на кровать. Один его вид на моей кровати вызвал видение ночного безобразия, что он мне устроил, и мне стало жарко.

-Хорошо, я слушаю,- смиренно ответил он.- Я в чем-то ошибся?

-Господи, Шерлок!- я всплеснул руками. Он в самом деле не понимал причину моего отъезда.- Ты в самом деле не понимаешь? – он чуть склонил голову набок, пристально глядя на меня.- Ты затащил меня в гей-клуб, обдолбался наркотой, ты… ты целовал меня на улице!

-Тебя это беспокоит? – уточнил он.- Это всего лишь физиологический контакт, люди так часто делают…

-Влюбленные – да, но не друзья, не соседи, в конце-то концов! – я едва не начал рвать на себе волосы. Я сталкивался со смертью, в меня стреляли, но самым непостижимым в моей жизни стал этот человек.- Шерлок, ты же помнишь, что произошло, – он кивнул.- И ты помнишь, что просил сделать,- снова кивок.- И… что, это все? Тебе нечего больше сказать?

-Это реакция на таблетки, Джон,- с убийственным спокойствием ответил он.- Тем более, в этом нет ничего необычного. Мне было скучно, я хотел понять мотивы того преступления, все детали…

Я еще ждал, что он скажет, что все пошло не так, что он потерял контроль, что он, наконец, смутился бы, но…

-Если ты хочешь, чтобы я извинился, я могу, мне не трудно.

-Я знаю, что тебе не трудно,- я собрал волю в кулак, намотал нервы на сталь и спокойно его перебил. Конечно, мы могли бы подраться, мы вообще многое бы могли, но винить его я не мог – он таков, каков он есть, его не изменить только беседой. Ему скучно с людьми, требуется изрядная доля адреналина, чтобы жить, просто чтобы дышать, но я так не могу, я обычный человек. – Шерлок, пожалуйста, я очень тебя прошу, научись чувствовать.

-Ты имеешь в виду те пять чувств, что ощущают люди? Это скучно. Мне нужно больше.

-Нет, Шерлок, не те пять чувств, все сразу – стыд, боль, ревность… любовь, наконец. Найди себе девушку, в конце концов…

-Джон, я уже говорил, я повенчан с работой…

-Шерлок, есть женщины, которые могут дать тебе то, что ты хочешь даже ради твоих экспериментов, достаточно только им за это заплатить. Я этого делать точно не должен, я мужчина…

-Я тоже.

-Но это…

-Ненормально? Противозаконно? Порицаемо?

-Это нормально, но…

-Не с нами?

Мне хотелось его либо стукнуть, либо обнять – просто по-мужски обнять, чтобы потом стукнуть.

-Не с нами,- согласился я, заметив, как он нахмурился, словно в очередной раз пытался решить какую-то задачу.

-Тебе было противно со мной? – с детской непосредственностью спросил он.

-Мне… - я закрыл глаза, стараясь дышать ровнее.- Шерлок, я не хочу это обсуждать.

-Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? – он поднялся.

-Прости, но да, хочу. Не обижайся.

-Я не обиделся, Джон,- и все-таки в его голосе чувствовалась горечь.

Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно.

Единственный раз, когда он был настолько раздавлен – тот день, когда нашли лже-труп Адлер. И вот теперь он выглядел точно так же убито и потерянно.

Что я мог ему сказать? Нельзя целовать друзей и соседей? Нельзя трогать член соседа и друга? Нельзя просить друга и соседа подрочить тебе?

Господи, как же все сложно!

Остаток дня до выезда я провел у себя в спальне, слушая плач скрипки. Когда я попрощался с Шерлоком, он не ответил и даже не обернулся.

8 июня

Два дня я провел в Манчестере с братом. Сэм сильно изменился с того времени, когда я в последний раз его видел и даже слышал. Похудел, осунулся. Я списал все на посттравматический синдром, процесс адаптации после комы, но все оказалось намного сложнее. Тот другой мир полностью захватил мысли Сэма, он уже даже не понимал, что вымысел, а что явь. Ночь, проведенная в его доме, напомнила мне свои кошмары о войне – Сэм плакал, звал кого-то, уговаривал кого-то не стрелять, а когда он проснулся, нервный срыв закончился слезами. Все просто – мужчинам всегда сложнее показать слезы, пусть даже и брату, поэтому мы просто молча напились и сидели, обнявшись, думая каждый о своем.

Он любил девушку по имени Энни, чудесную, должно быть, девушку, хоть и из мира грез, а я… я был одинок. Он мучился, предав своего шефа Джина Ханта, а я… у меня даже не было работы. Он как будто погряз в семидесятых, а я… я застрял в Афганистане, я бы хотел снова туда вернуться, к ребятам, чтобы точно так же как Сэм бороться за жизнь, чувствовать биение пульса, чтобы жизнь хоть как-то сменила серость реальности на хоть какие-то краски, но у меня никого не было, кто мог бы показать мне их.

-Переезжай сюда, Джон,- предложил Сэм.- Серьезно, здесь больше возможностей, найдем тебе девушку, женишься.

-Не знаю,- я пожал плечами, вспомнив довольно уютную, хоть и захламленную квартиру в Лондоне, неугомонного странноватого гения-соседа, его старшего брата, загадочного, неприступного, но действительно заботливого, хоть и тоже довольно странного.- Там Гарри, ты же понимаешь,- солгал я. Конечно, Гарри я был не особенно нужен, Гарри вообще теперь нужны только бутылки со спиртным, но не говорить же брату о проблемах с соседом.

-А что там твой сосед? – вдруг вспомнил Сэм.- Как его?

-Шерлок.

-И что с ним?

-А что с ним? Он гений дедукции. Может узнать, что ты ел на завтрак, посмотрев на то, как ты выбрит. Сотрудничает с полицией, расследует убийства.

-Вот бы мне такого помощника!- тяжело вздохнул Сэм, подперев подбородок кулаком.- Знаешь, иногда всей дедукции не хватит, чтобы поймать педофила, хотя… - его глаза затуманились.- Джин может ловить преступников, основываясь на интуиции. Ты бы его видел – совершенно невозможный тип, вздорный как подросток, упрямый, алкоголик, гомофоб, неандерталец, но… с ним спокойно, Джон. У него манер меньше, чем в зубочистке, но, думаю, будь он хоть каплю иным, он бы не был Джином Хантом – крутым ковбоем. Он столько делает для других, ничего не прося взамен, но он слишком грубый коп.

-Если была бы возможность, он бы понравился Шерлоку – он обожает все непонятное,- заметил я.

-Хант не стал бы терпеть гениев, не вынес бы соседства с самоуверенным мальчишкой и… уж прости, но дело закончилось бы дракой. Джин не способен думать логически, при этом он действительно получает результаты.

-Ты не видел Шерлока в драке. Может, он и молод, но за себя постоять может.

-Я тоже так думал про себя, пока не познакомился с кулаком Ханта на своих почках,- Сэм налил себе еще. – Мне его чертовски не хватает, Джон,- вздохнул он с надрывом. – Мне его очень не хватает. Всей этой херни с гонками по дорогам, игнорирования правил дорожного движения, избиения подозреваемых – оглянись, в каком стерильном мире мы живем! Мы вынуждены обращаться на «Вы» с серийными убийцами, а Джин такого себе не позволял.

-Это иллюзия, Сэм,- я потрепал его по плечу, чувствуя его боль, но больше, увы, утешить было нечем.- Пройдет. Как Майя?

-Бросила меня, когда я был в ко… с Джином. Бросила меня, понимаешь? – он поднял измученный взгляд на меня.- Не смогла выдержать, а когда я очнулся, когда Морган меня вытащил… лучше бы я умер,- он повалился лицом в скрещенные локти на столе.- Я не могу так больше, Джон. Я как будто не живу, я даже ничего не чувствую.

-Я не раз видел смерть, брат,- прошептал я.- Поверь, это не так привлекательно, как кажется, в этом ничего нет и там, за гранью тоже ничего нет.

-Ты там не был, Джон,- он поднял голову – в глазах слезы, - ты бы поверил, если бы увидел.

-Я воевал, чтобы жили другие, Сэм,- еще тише ответил я.- Никому не нужная война, но я там был. Не смей даже думать о том, чтобы опустить руки, парень.

В какой-то момент как наяву я увидел то, что мог вычислить Шерлок, едва познакомившись с человеком: Сэм не хотел бороться, веря в какой-то свой мир призраков и фантазий. Он все меньше привязывался к реальности, он уходил, а я не мог его задержать. У него была вера во что-то потустороннее, в какого-то шефа-ковбоя, в девушку из снов, власть силы, закон и порядок, но во времени, которого уже не было, в мире нереальности.

Даже Шерлок бы понял, что перед ним искалеченный своей долгой душевной войной человек, уже не жилец, уже сдавшийся без боя мужчина, потерявший смысл жизни.

Я бы не бросил Сэма одного, но он не захотел меня удерживать.

Стоя на перроне, он уверял меня, что все с ним будет хорошо, улыбался, а я уже тогда знал, что свое решение он принял, что его улыбка – искренняя, светлая, предназначена не мне, а той девушке Энни, с которой он готов был снова встретиться, что… жить ему оставалось пару дней от силы. И будь я проклят, если я не понимал, как именно он решит свою единственную проблему с жизнью.

На душе было паршиво, но я сохранял лицо до последнего мига, когда, обняв брата на прощание, отпустил… чтобы потерять навсегда.

Мы не особенно часто общалась, а Гарри и вовсе не желала с ним знаться, но я всегда хотел иметь брата, он у меня был… боже, я уже сейчас думаю о нем в прошедшем времени!

-Удачи,- пожелал я Сэму.

-Тебе удачи, Джон,- ответил он.- Найди того человека, с которым захочешь прожить жизнь – это важно. Только ради него и нужно бороться.

Таким я его и запомнил – решительным, улыбающимся, светлым парнем, готовым ради любви на безумство.

В Кардифф я приехал уже поздно вечером. Позвонил другу, сказал, что не приеду, извинился и… пошел в ближайший бар – голова гудела от пережитого, было чертовски жаль брата – ведь Сэм всегда боролся до конца, на душе скребли все кошки мира, почему-то нарастала тревога за Шерлока – как он там, не убил ли Андерсона с Доннован? – и больше всего на свете хотелось забыться, и… чтобы хоть кто-то обнял. Кто угодно, потому что быть одному было паршивее всего.

-Двойной скотч,- заказал я бармену. Сумку я оставил в гостинице – довольно неплохой, пусть и небольшой номер за смешную сумму – не иначе влияние Майкрофта дотянулось из Лондона сюда.

-Тяжелый денек?- спросил мужчина рядом за стойкой, не спеша отпивая что-то прозрачное из стакана.

-Смертельно тяжелый,- ответил я, разглядывая незнакомца – яркий, я бы сказал слишком красивый для англичанина, голубоглазый, с волевым подбородком.

-Джек Харкнесс,- представился мужчина, протянув руку.

-Джон Уотсон,- я принял рукопожатие.- Вы американец?

-Вроде того,- тепло улыбнулся он, обнажив белые зубы.- А Вы не отсюда, верно?

-Из Лондона, приехал повидать старого друга, но передумал,- скрывать я не стал да и кому это интересно?

-Надолго? – заинтересовался Джек. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что Вы не из зевак-туристов.

-Уже не знаю на сколько и да, я проездом.

-Куда потом?

-Тоже не знаю. Земля круглая, куда-нибудь приеду в конце концов.

-Земля – слишком маленький шарик, чтобы в конце концов не попасть туда, куда хочется,- философски заметил Джек.- Поверьте, Джон, это действительно так.

Я пригляделся к его одежде – на нем были брюки, добротные ботинки, синяя рубашка, подтяжки и черный жилет, зато на стуле рядом лежало пальто довольно странного кроя.

-Времен Второй Мировой,- он поймал мой взгляд.- Нравится?

-Военный или аниматор? – предположил я. – Скорее первое – для аниматора слишком много деталей.

-Капитан Джек Харкнесс,- он поднялся и отдал честь, вытянувшись во фрунт.

-Капитан Джон Уотсон,- повторил я, отдав честь, но сидя – нога снова разболелась, заныло плечо. – Полагаю, вольно,- произнес я, заметив, что капитан Харкнесс ждет приказа.

-Есть, сэр!- довольно козырнул он и снова сел.- Знаете, приятно встретить военного.

Мне показалось, что он хотел бы добавить что-то еще – его выдали глаза, удивительно измученные какой-то давней тайной и почему-то старые. Наверное, просто освещение было таким, выглядел Джек довольно молодо.

-Взаимно, - ответил я, принявшись за виски.- Что пьете?

-Воду,- он дернул плечом.

-Воду? В баре? А Вы оригинал.

-Мне это часто говорят. Что планируете делать дальше, капитан Уотсон?

-Просто Джон. Не знаю. Посижу тут до закрытия, а потом, наверное…

Рядом закашлялся какой-то мужчина – подавился, должно быть. Я обхватил его сзади и, чуть приподняв, резко надавил под грудину, заставив выплюнуть то, что застряло в дыхательных путях – жвачку. Каким же надо быть идиотом, чтобы пить и одновременно жевать жвачку?

-С-спасибо, брат,- пьяно козырнул спасенный.- Я куплю выпить.

-Пожалуйста и не стоит,- ответил я, снова сев на стойку и погрузившись в свои невеселые мысли.

-Так Вы доктор,- я повернул голову – Джек смотрел на меня с выражением почти священного восторга.

-Доктор. Военный доктор.

-Хороший? – дежа вю, подумал я. Однажды меня спросил о том же самом тоже молодой и красивый мужчина, которого я так же не знал.

-Очень хороший,- ответил я теми же словами, что и тогда. Господи, Шерлок, если бы не твоя страсть к саморазрушению, я был бы там, в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, сидел бы дома, а не ломал голову, что мне дальше делать и куда пойти. В гостиницу же идти категорически не хотелось – там, в четырех стенах я бы сошел с ума от одиночества, боли и отчаяния.- У Вас что-то болит?

-Вы не заняты? – быстро спросил Джек.- То есть… я хотел спросить, Вы работаете? Я очень давно ищу доктора,- мне вдруг показалось, что последнее слово он как-то не так произнес. Должно быть, снова обман, на этот раз слуха. В последнее время мне мерещится то, чего на самом деле нет… почти как Сэму… Господи, как же больно!

-Я не занят,- честно ответил я. Кто знает, быть может, этот новый знакомый предложил бы мне остаться, дал бы телефон знакомого, кто взял бы меня на работу…

-Вы не против, если я приглашу Вас в одно удивительное место?

Я с тоской взглянул на него – самоуверенный тип, таким палец в рот не клади. Всегда знает, что хочет, наверняка всегда получает, что хочет. В конце концов, может быть Шерлок в чем-то и прав – может быть его невысказанная догадка верна и я гей или би, отчаянно скрывающий такое даже от себя. Все-таки во мне говорит солдат, а армия Великобритании хоть и защищает секс-меньшинства, в своих же рядах подобного не потерпит. Кто знает, может этот скучающий в баре американец новый Рокфеллер или просто ловелас, с которым будет хотя бы не так скучно и одиноко.

-И куда же?

-К себе,- шепнул он, наклонившись ко мне ближе и обдав горячим дыханием и каким-то удивительно приятным ароматом неизвестного одеколона.

-Я не из таких, капитан,- самообладания хватило, чтобы не отстраниться и не уступить ни дюйма гордости.

-О, я не так выразился,- Джек одарил меня широкой улыбкой.- Я всего лишь хотел показать Вам место своей работы.

-Вы предлагаете мне собеседование на вакансию врача? – подколол я. Какая, к черту, вакансия? Какое, ко всем чертям, собеседование?

-Именно,- вдруг серьезно ответил он, отстранившись.- Посмотрите, оцените, подумаете… может быть и согласитесь.

-Спасибо, мистер Харкнесс, но я пас,- я вернулся к виски, стараясь не смотреть на него и тем более не принюхиваться – запах одурманивал настолько, что джинсы становились тесными. Феромонами он пользуется что ли? И давно ли я начал западать на мужиков, которые ими пользуются?

-Хорошо, простите, не хотел быть назойливым,- он поднялся и подхватил пальто.

Не просто пальто – шинель военного образца. Он в самом деле капитан, если судить по лычкам, но откуда такой старинный крой?

Я думал ровно минуту, прежде чем подняться следом и вытащить бумажник.

-Оплачено, сэр,- бармен денег не принял, кивнув на отсалютовавшего мне спасенного.

-Спасибо, брат!- крикнул тот. Я лишь кивнул – как угодно.

-Похоже, я все же Вас заинтересовал, Джон,- Джек ждал у выхода и не спеша покачивался на пятках, глядя в сторону. – Решили посмотреть, прежде чем отказываться?

-Не льстите себе, Джек,- поспешил сказать я.- Скорее, меня заинтересовала Ваша шинель, чем предложение. Я все равно не останусь в Кардиффе надолго.

-Я тоже когда-то так думал, Джон,- вдруг с необычайной горечью произнес Джек.- Тем не менее, я здесь и я жду очень долго.

-Ждете? Чего?

-Доктора. Своего доктора.

И снова чудеса с его тоном – он как-то неправильно произносит это слово, как будто вкладывает в него что-то еще, что-то большее, может быть, личное. Хотя, что может быть такого уж личного в названии профессии?

-Хотите сказать, Вы ждали меня?- усмехнулся я, хотя мне было куда как невесело.

-Может быть,- Джек не поддержал шутку.- Никогда не знаешь, в каком обличии придет правильный доктор.

Я чуть нахмурился – в его тоне явственно читалось что-то нежное, как будто любовь. Странный он какой-то, хотя одеколон у него одуряюще-приятный.

-Хорошо, я взгляну,- не понятно с чего решился я,- но сперва один вопрос.

-Да?- он обернулся.

-Как называется марка Вашего одеколона? Я хочу… м-м-м… купить такой для друга.

Голубые глаза сверкнули звездами.

-Одеколон? Никогда не пользовался.

-Но…

-Если я скажу, Вы мне не поверите, потому предлагаю для начала посмотреть то, что я могу предложить, а уже после открою маленький секрет.

Мы шли куда-то к центру, мимо торгового центра, а потом дошли до водонапорной башни и Джек пропал. Боковое зрение отметило его движение вбок, и он просто пропал, как будто растворился в воздухе как ассистентка фокусника в дешевом шоу.

-Что за?..- я резко обернулся, пытаясь понять, что произошло, но ничего не увидел.- Что за дурацкие шутки?

Я шарил глазами по тому месту, где Джек пропал, но ничего не находил. Пришельцы его что ли утащили?

-А Вы внимательный,- Джек появился так неожиданно прямо из ничего, что я отшатнулся.- Еще никто не отмечал момент исчезновения и появления.

-Это еще что за черт?- выдохнул я, оглядывая его с головы до ног – нет, все такой же, скорее всего обман зрения, зеркало или еще что-то.- Это фокусы?

-Наука,- поправил он, протянув мне руку.- Вы позволите пригласить Вас в офис?

-И где он?- засомневался я всем эти штучкам.- На другой планете? В фантазиях?

При упоминании других планет Джек чуть погрустнел.

-Здесь, прямо под нами,- и тем не менее справился с нервами гораздо лучше меня.- Я подумал, что такой внимательный человек должен оценить не обычный вход, а тот, который поинтереснее.

-Телепорт? – наугад бросил я.

-Доктор?- почему-то как-то странно взглянул на меня Джек, но тут же расслабился.- Простите, Джон, сказывается работа. Кстати, да, что-то вроде того. Я называю это средство передвижения невидимый лифт – научное название вряд ли Вам что-то скажет. Смелее!- он так и протягивал мне руку.

-Лифт?- а я колебался.- Вы работаете на правительство? Какая-то секретная организация? Опыты?

-Внеправительственная организация и никаких опытов,- ответил он, убрав руку.- Обещаю, это не ловушка, я ничего Вам не сделаю, если только Вы сами не попросите.

Либо он издевался над моей смелостью, либо так умело манипулировал, но больше ждать я не стал и шагнул к нему.

-Ну, что дальше?

-Вы ничего не замечаете? – он стоял у тротуара, мимо ходили люди, вдруг он крикнул:- Эй! Э-э-эй! Привет! – но ничего не произошло. Люди как будто не слышали его.

-Что происходит? – не понял я. – Они же нас не видят.

-Стабильное псионное поле, защищающее лифт от любопытных глаз. Стоит ступить с него на шаг и нас заметят.

Я не знаю, чего он ждал, но проверять я не стал – в конце концов, я видел, как это действует на его же примере.

-Не хотите проверить? Удивительно. Вы первый человек, который поверил мне на слово.

-Я не поверил, я подтвердил догадку. Вы исчезли, потом появились – два плюс два. Один мой друг разгадал бы эту загадку с одного взгляда.

-Вот как? Умный друг. Пожалуйста, подойдите поближе, - попросил он, отогнув манжету шинели и обнажив запястье с широким браслетом на нем.- А в чем он еще гений? – принявшись набирать какой-то пароль, продолжил Джек.

-Во всем, что касается людей и их поступков, но только не в эмоциях и человеческих отношениях,- признал я со вздохом.

-Вы его так любите? – пальцы Джека замерли над браслетом.

-Он мой друг и сосед по квартире в Лондоне,- я даже не смотрел на то, что он там вытворяет с браслетом. Какой смысл? Может быть, все это тоже нереально как в видениях Сэма?

-Вы не против? – он чуть приобнял меня – я тут же отстранился.- Для Вашей безопасности,- пообещал он.- Поехали!

И пол под ногами пошел вниз. Я непроизвольно схватился за бедро и за пистолет – кто знает, что внизу.

-Это не опасно,- шепнул Джек мне на ухо, все же поддерживая меня.

Это было неописуемо, захватывающе и вообще-то немного страшновато. Будь рядом Шерлок, он бы уже принялся все изучать, объяснять, а я мог только глазеть по сторонам и холодеть то ли от приятной неожиданности происходящего, то ли от близости Джека, одеколон которого буквально сводил с ума.

-Как будто феромоны,- пробормотал я.

-Так и есть,- услышал он и улыбнулся.- А Вы действительно умный человек, Джон,- он незаметно переместил свою руку с моей руки на мое плечо.- Феромоны пятьдесят первого века, если точнее.

-Это марка одеколона?

-Это реальность. Добро пожаловать в Торчвуд, доктор.

Торчвуд оказался подземной базой, оснащенной компьютерами, какой-то вышкой, водонапорной станцией, трубами, проводками, шлангами и черт знает чем еще.

-Нам очень нужен доктор,- произнес Джек, пока мы медленно ехали вниз как на настоящем лифте.- Нам нужен очень хороший доктор.

-Вы чего-то недоговариваете, Джек,- заметил я.- Что Вы вкладываете в это слово? Как будто под этим словом Вы подразумеваете… даже не знаю… имя что ли?

-Впервые встречаю настолько проницательного человека,- приятно поразился Джек.

-Вы не видели Шерлока, вот уж кто действительно гениален,- смутился я. Эх, Шерлок, ты бы здесь не заскучал…

Джек не стал уточнять про Холмса, предпочтя просто в молчании доехать вниз и предложить мне руку как девушке. Впрочем, нога разболелась так, что очень бы хотелось принять помощь, но я не стал этого делать. Все-таки я солдат, я умею справляться с болью.

-Вы в порядке Джон?- Джек коснулся моего плеча, заглядывая в глаза.

-В полном. Так это и есть Торчвуд? И что это такое?

-Институт, созданный королевой Викторией для защиты от инопланетной угрозы,- Джек прошел к компьютерам и нажал пару кнопок на клавиатуре.- Это не шутка, если Вы думаете, что пришельцы не существуют.

-Я не думаю, что шутка,- согласился я. Конечно, мне было всегда несколько не до философствования относительно инопланетян, но это не означает, что я отрицаю факт их существования. В конце концов, Земля – не единственная планета, где может быть разумная жизнь. Может и Шерлок тоже отчасти пришелец, если он настолько умен, что может читать людей как книги. – И чем Вы здесь занимаетесь? Как это происходит? Почему Вы так спокойно рассказываете мне об этом?

-Это происходит довольно обычно,- пожал плечами Джек, скинув шинель и жилет.- Я и моя команда ловим то, что нам подкидывает рифт – пространственно-временной разлом в этом городе. Мы как раз в его центре, а рассказываю, потому что доверяю Вам.

-Ну да,- не поверил я, оглядываясь. С чего бы мне ему верить, а ему – мне? Мы, может, и солдаты оба, но даже солдаты не доверяют тем, кто кажется подозрительным. А он кажется слишком подозрительным, хотя пахнет настолько одурманивающее, что тело начинает медленно сходить с ума.

-Не верите,- довольно заявил Джек.- В общем-то, было бы странно, если бы Вы поверили во все сразу и тем самым меня разочаровали, но я могу развеять Ваши сомнения относительно этого места, если позволите.

-Что, покажете мне пришельца? – фыркнул я.- И какие они бывают? Серые с большими черными глазами или зеленые с антеннами?

Джек заразительно засмеялся.

-Разные, вообще-то, но иногда попадаются гуманоидные, красивые, без антенн, зато, смею надеяться, с выразительными глазами и свободой во всем,- его взгляд почему-то словно гипнотизировал. В голове зародилась совершенно безумная мысль схватить его за подтяжки – кто в наше время носит подтяжки? – и либо разбить его слишком красивое лицо, либо повалить и трахнуть. Пока я решал, что было бы уместнее, Джек подошел ближе и нагло влез в мое личное пространство, наклонившись ко мне так низко, что запах его одеколона вывел из равновесия все мои рецепторы разом.- Здесь идет настоящая война Джон. Война ни на жизнь, а насмерть. Рифт не всегда подбрасывает милые безделушки типа распылителя материи, иногда бывает так, что на нас нападают очень злобные пришельцы, которых приходится ловить.

-И что Вы хотите от меня? – я сглотнул комок.

-Нам нужен доктор,- он отстранился.- Исследования, операции – всякое бывает, нас могут ранить.

Я промолчал. Вроде бы он говорил убедительно, но в то же время какую-то ерунду. Рифт? Пришельцы в Великобритании? Почему тогда он не расследует круги на полях или, скажем, не разгадывает загадку Стоунхэнджа? Но одно меня зацепило – война. Майкрофт прав – мне не хватало войны, Шерлок не мог мне дать ощущения опасности, вся эта беготня за преступниками – разве я ради этого воевал? Если пришельцы и существуют, может быть, это судьба – ловить их, спасать мир… снова…

-Вы серьезно хотите нанять меня? Кто финансирует Торчвуд?

-Мы внеправительственная организация, мы никому не подчиняемся, но у нас есть связи по всей стране и даже за ее пределами. У меня маленькая команда, но у нас нет доктора.

-Почему?

-Он был, но погиб,- Джек согнал с лица улыбку.- Я не шучу, когда говорю, что это война, Джон. Люди гибнут, чтобы другие могли жить. У меня погибло много сотрудников, но ценой их жизни стал мир на планете.

-Не многовато Вы на себя берете, капитан?

-Вы про мир во всем мире? Нет, капитан, в самый раз, поверьте.

-Как скажете,- осторожно согласился я, разумеется, не поверив.

Он это понял и глубоко вздохнул.

-Могу я попросить Вас отдать оружие? – он протянул руку.

Я напрягся – откуда он, черт побери, знает?

-У меня его нет.

-Вы так рады знакомству со мной? – он иронично приподнял брови и ехидно усмехнулся, кивнув на мой пах.- Не смущайтесь, это нормальная реакция на феромоны.

-Вы издеваетесь? – это было оскорбление и я был не намерен его терпеть.

-Нет, - он снова стал серьезным – будто на солнце набегали облака. – Я хочу кое-что показать Вам, но боюсь, что Вы можете принять это за угрозу на вполне законных основаниях, потому прошу Вас на время оставить оружие здесь.

-Я так не думаю, мне это не интересно,- солгал я, развернувшись к лифту и сделав к нему шаг.

-Хотите уйти? – прозвучало так, как будто он обиделся тем, что я его решил бросить. Ох, Шерлок воспринял все тоже так же.

-Я достаточно увидел, капитан Харкнесс, но мне пора уходить, оставив все загадки Вселенной на Ваше усмотрение.

-Жаль,- уронил он.- Я в самом деле хотел бы показать Вам нечто удивительное, но не смею заставлять – по себе знаю, что добиться желаемого можно лишь терпением.

-Вы меня проводите? Не знаю, как это работает,- обратился я к нему, встав на платформу.

-Ваша нога болит – я мог бы помочь с психосоматикой,- предложил он, вызвав уже не интерес, а раздражение.

-Это не Ваше дело, а теперь позвольте мне подняться наверх.

-Конечно, простите,- он нажал пару кнопок на своем браслете, но перед тем, как лифт поехал вверх, добавил:- Кстати, утром Вы ничего не вспомните.

-Что?- я дернулся было вниз, но он вытянул руку вперед, словно защищаясь.- Простите, не мог рисковать. Через четыре часа Ваша память сотрет воспоминания об этом вечере и обо мне. И мне очень жаль, что Вы не запомните меня,- добавил он с неподдельной грустью.

-Что Вы?..- я нахмурился и затряс головой.

-Моя новая разработка – усовершенствованный реткон, сыворотка, стирающая память. Я ввел ее Вам пять минут назад, когда понял, что Вы крепкий орешек и скорее всего откажетесь сотрудничать.

Я вспомнил – он наклонился ко мне, чуть коснулся плеча, но укола я не ощутил.

-Это наркотик?

-Нет, совершенно безвредное вещество. Простите меня еще раз, Джон, и… прощайте,- он нажал в последний раз пару кнопок на браслете и лифт поехал вверх.

Возмущаться я не стал, но поверил в его слова крайне быстро. Если у него знания о том, как можно стереть память – это уже не шутки. А что если я забуду не только вечер, но и вообще все? Что если забуду армию, сестру, брата, Шерлока, дом, имя и самого себя?

Я даже не подумал – почему я вдруг вспомнил соседа, почему поставил его на одну планку воспоминаний вместе с Гарри и Сэмом. Видимо, что-то в этом все же было.

Нужно было срочно добраться до гостиницы, нужно было ввести данные по этому странному Джеку и Торчвуду, про стирающий память препарат, про все те бредни, что говорил Джек.

Такси здесь не было, пришлось идти до остановки, ловить там, но уже в машине я ощутил странное действие – меня бросило в жар, мозги как будто растворялись и безумно хотелось… он мне что, вколол возбуждающее?!

Джек с сожалением проводил взглядом уплывающую вверх платформу лифта, на котором поднимался доктор, после чего дождался, пока Джон сойдет наверху и нажал на браслете на связь.

-Сильный человек,- произнес он, поднеся браслет к губам.- Очень сильный, недоверчивый и сопротивляемость у него отличная.

-Он отказался?- раздалось оттуда.

-Как ты и думал. Он не пойдет на это, если даже смог устоять передо мной.

-Это не твоя забота, главное ты уже сделал.

-Он определенно отреагировал, но ему нужно расслабиться.

-Я позабочусь об этом, спасибо.

-Я сам бы мог. У меня побольше опыта.

-Займись лучше тем, что у тебя получается лучше всего – работой.

-А ты сволочь.

-И не груби. Ты все сделал, как я просил?

-Ты не просил, ты приказал – это разные вещи.

-Джек, не начинай!

-Все. Доволен? И все-таки я бы сам мог…

-Спасибо. Конец связи.

Джек глубоко вздохнул и опустил руку. Даже пришельцам могут приказать сделать то, что не хочется делать, но взамен все получают свое так или иначе. Джеку были нужны особые сведения – Джек их получит.

Я не понимал, где остановилась машина – вроде бы гостиница, вроде бы и нет. Я как в тумане прошел к администратору, взял карточку-ключ, поднялся на этаж, кажется, вошел в дверь, но включить свет не успел – меня кто-то схватил, прижал к стене и…

Я попытался ударить противника – инстинкты самосохранения сработали мгновенно, но не успел я поднять руку, как меня поцеловали. Тело взвыло от удовольствия, мозг окончательно превратился в лужу и я, кое-как что-то соображая, отчаянно пытался не капитулировать под натиском нетерпеливых губ, ласк ладоней, быстрых стремительных пальцев и ощущения неги. Кто бы это ни был, он действительно умел дарить наслаждение.

-Убью,- прошептал я в перерывах между поцелуями. – Найду и убью.

Это была не шутка – я как будто раздвоился: одна часть меня вопила от оглушающего удовольствия, вторая же, более хладнокровная, пыталась найти выход из неудобной ситуации, что-то понять, что-то сделать и напоследок запомнить хоть что-то в невидимой внешности человека, чтобы потом найти его и уничтожить.

Это был мужчина – я дрогнул, но лишь на миг. Высокий, сильный, широкоплечий, с мягкими волосами, завивающимися кудряшками – боже! – и довольно умелый. О последнем судить было сложно, у меня не было опыта однополых отношений, но мужчина был настойчив, но нежен.

Пожалуй, это изнасилование, решил я. Кому, правда, это нужно? Я не бог весть что, обычный человек, у меня даже работы нет, кому я нужен?

Невидимка как будто почувствовал мои мысли и повалил на кровать, начав меня раздевать.

Было настолько хорошо, что я почти отключился. Что там Джек мне вколол? Снотворное? Стимулятор?

Лицо Джека как будто стиралось, я едва мог соединить какие-то детали – голубые глаза, кажется, голубая рубашка… или зеленая?

Губы накрыли мой член и я выбросил бесплодные попытки вспомнить, отдавшись в руки мучителя. Завтра все будет дико болеть, а я даже не вспомню, как меня изнасиловали.

-О, боже!- охнул я, когда стало нестерпимо и перед глазами заплясали все звезды небесные.- О, господи!

Может, я и лгал себе – все-таки для меня несколько странно иметь отношения с мужчиной, но какая уж теперь разница. Кажется, насиловать меня точно не собирались – такие нежные руки точно не стали бы причинять боль.

Невидимка молчал и выдал себя лишь тихим вздохом, когда я кончил.

И все-таки что-то в нем я запомнил – что-то было такое, за что мозг зацепился и отложил в подсознание. Та самая деталь, которая могла бы позволить мне потом его найти.

-К… - договорить я не успел, не успел и додумать – моих губ коснулись губы невидимки, щек – тонкие пальцы, я поднял руки и…

В общем, копилка подсознания пополнилась еще одной деталью, определить которую, впрочем, будет намного сложнее, чем первую – у моего нежданного первого любовника была волосатая грудь.

Что мне бы это дало? Да ничего, если бы я не собирался искать его среди клиентов салонов красоты на процедуре депиляции.

Я повалил его на кровать, до одури целовал, потом… Кажется, мне пришла в голову идея отплатить ему той же монетой, что и он мне, но сознание уже отключалось.

Те урывки, что я запомнил – он сильный, нереально нежный, страстный, умелый любовник и у него к…

Я отключился, так и не успев довести его до оргазма.

9 июня

Очнулся я почему-то голый, совершенно не понимая, как так вышло, что я каким-то образом пропустил само раздевание. Пройдя в ванную, я с недоумением уставился на себя в зеркало. У меня был секс? Нет? Откуда тогда такое странное чувство, какое бывает после хорошего оргазма? И почему мне вдруг снился Шерлок?

Военная подготовка мгновенно позволила сориентироваться – у меня был секс, которого я не помню, а не помнить я могу лишь по одной причине – мне что-то дали или вкололи, или… в общем, мне промыли мозги.

А вот этого делать явно не стоило – меня охватил гнев.

Наскоро приняв душ, позавтракав в гостиничном кафе, я вышел на улицу и сделал глубокий вдох. Память может шалить, но только не память тела – в конце концов, нас учили преодолевать всякие там блокировки сознания и проходить сложные тесты на устойчивость к воздействию на разум. Ноги сделали шаг, второй – я мог не помнить, но этого было и не нужно. Я пошел по тропе войны, пробуя стряхнуть морок – в сознании всплывали какие-то обрывки: чье-то лицо, голубые глаза, белые зубы, синий воротник рубашки, пальцы – последнее было из области ощущений. Тот, кто меня раздел, был мужчиной. Стоп!

Я встал прямо посреди улицы.

Мужчиной? У меня был секс с мужчиной? Если так, должно быть наркотик был действительно слишком сильным, потому что я не гей и спать с мужчиной точно бы не стал. А вот теперь это уже интересно: я спал с мужчиной - отрицать это глупо, так что проще принять как бритву Оккама, итак, мне дали наркотик, поимели… нет, не сказал бы, что поимели – память тела выдавала только приятные воспоминания, так что скорее всего отказали внутренние тормоза и я действительно этого хотел сам. Вопрос лишь один – кто был мой партнер? Хотя нет, вопросов было много: кто, почему именно он, как так вышло, что я допустил, чтобы меня завалили, как я вообще допустил, чтобы меня одурманили, кто это сделал, как и где его искать… но одно я знал наверняка: найду – убью.

С боевым настроем и пистолетом, я вышел на площадь перед торговым центром Миллениум и всмотрелся в окружающий мир. Что-то обязательно должно было подсказать, куда мне идти дальше. Если ноги привели меня сюда, значит, я тут уже был, значит, все началось здесь.

-Эй!- крикнул кто-то кому-то.- Э-эй, Питер! Эге-е-ей!

Какая-то девушка махала рукой какому-то парню, но мозг начал работу по другому пути, зацепившись за знакомый звук. Кто-то произнес что-то похожее, кто-то что-то сделал…

Я закрутился на месте, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

Лифт! Или… слово, рифмующееся со словом «лифт», что-то знакомое по книжкам фантастики - параллельные миры, пришельцы. Кто-то говорил о пришельцах! Если пришельцы – пространственно-временной разлом, если разлом - путешествия во времени и пространстве, если путешествия – нуль-транспортировка…

Перед глазами замелькали картинки как в кино – человек, браслет, белые зубы, окрик, какие-то обещания, «доктор», прикосновения, имя «Джек», шинель, Шерлок, Манчестер, что-то утерянное, слезы, ласки, стоны, какой-то клуб, поцелуи, ласки, стоны, поцелуи, ласки, стоны, поце…

Я вытащил мобильник и замер – звонить или не звонить? Нехорошие предчувствия я не игнорирую – однажды это спасло мне жизнь, но как быть теперь? Мы не в ссоре, я уехал сам, Шерлок мой друг, я чувствую, что что-то происходит, что-то серьезное.

Плевать на ссору.

Набираю номер – гудки, не берет трубку. Хмурюсь, стискиваю зубы – бери же, ответь!

Ответа нет. Пишу смс - он никогда не игнорирует смс. Отсылаю единственное слово – «перезвони», отключаюсь и смотрю по сторонам. Это началось здесь, буквально здесь – прямо на этом тротуаре. Миг – земля буквально уходит из-под ног, меня тянет вниз. Выходит, я прав? Лифт или что-то еще?

Стараюсь дышать ровно, но интуиция как сбесилась – на душе настолько тревожно, что едва могу дышать нормально.

Лифт опускает меня в какое-то подземелье, внутри пусто, капает вода, влажность такая, что чувствую себя как в бане, но меня не покидает ощущение того что в прошлый раз все было иначе. Прошлый раз? Разве я здесь был?

На втором этаже горит свет, спрыгиваю с площадки лифта и поднимаюсь, достав пистолет – мне все это не нравится, мне не нравится, когда со мной играют, мне не нравится, когда мне стирают память.

-Я не стал прятаться,- ко мне вышел мужчина: на руке браслет, одет в черные брюки на подтяжках – оживающая память любезно подсовывает воспоминание, добротные ботинки, и светло-голубую рубашку. Кажется, я его знаю и раньше видел, причем на нем была синяя рубашка и эти чертовы подтяжки. Кто в наше время носит подтяжки?!- Если Вы вспомнили, значит, Вы сильнее, чем я думал.

-Вспомнил что?- целюсь в него.- Что Вы со мной сделали?

-Капитан Джек…- начинает представляться он, но я перебиваю.

-…Харкнесс. Спасибо, я вспомнил, а теперь отвечайте, что Вы со мной сделали? Кто был тот человек в моем номере? На кого Вы работаете?

-Рад, что Вы помните меня, Джон,- Джек, насколько я помню, улыбался, но теперь от его дружелюбия нет и следа.- Мне очень жаль, что пришлось стереть… попытаться стереть Вам память, но это даже лучше, что Вы обучены искать аналоги. Память тела? Интуиция? – он ждет, что я отвечу, но я молча целюсь. Джек вздыхает.- Не могу сказать Вам, кто тот мужчина…

-А если я очень попрошу?- взвожу курок.

Он разводит руками, потом засовывает их в карманы брюк.

-Простите, доктор, но нет. Можете меня убить, я пойму, но не вынуждайте меня говорить.

-На кого Вы работаете? Что произошло? – снова пробую я. Игры кончились, если они вообще были.

-Я работаю на Торчвуд,- отвечает он.- Вы помните, что я говорил вчера?

Хмурюсь – вроде бы это уже было, но все как будто в тумане.

-Что Вы… что Вы опять со мной делаете?- меня шатает как от опьянения, держать пистолет становится труднее, как будто он наливается свинцом.

-Прививка,- коротко бросает Джек.- Я отослал своих людей, чтобы создать здесь необходимые условия для Вашего привыкания. Потерпите немного, скоро дурнота пройдет.

-Это были Вы? – сглатываю, потом еще и еще, но в горле как будто засел волосатый клубок, внутри чешет, глаза слезятся, а зрение двоится. – В номере – Вы?

-Я бы очень хотел, Джон, - отвечает размытое пятно, теряющее форму,- но нет. Я был бы намного обходительнее, впрочем, я не знаю, как все прошло.

-Прошло что? – голова кружится, целиться в пятно все сложнее.

-Вторая стадия прививки. Вас готовили.

-Для чего? Кто?

Размытая фигура делает ко мне быстрое движение, но я продолжаю в него целиться.

-Для работы, для жизни – мы не знаем. Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, Джон. В Лондоне настоящая эпидемия, Ваш друг…

-Шерлок?- едва не падаю на колени, но удерживаюсь и наотмашь бью Джека по лицу.- Что ты с ним сделал?

Он падает на пол, сплевывает кровь из разбитой губы. Странно, но мое зрение проясняется от прилива адреналина.

-Ничего, клянусь,- он даже не пытается подняться, только выставляет руку, пробуя защититься.- Джон, пожалуйста, выслушайте меня, это очень важно – Шерлок в беде.

Мне кажется, что я подбегаю к нему, но нет, едва передвигаю ноги, но тем не менее вцепляюсь в его горло и наставляю пистолет на его лоб.

-Что с ним? Если ты хоть пальцем его…

-Джон,- снова пытается говорить Джек, но потом вдруг дергается чуть вперед и, обхватив мою руку и пальцы на курке, заставляет меня выстрелить, после чего падает с пробитым черепом на пол.

Несколько секунд смотрю на произошедшее, потом падаю на колени и меня рвет.

Отплевываюсь от содержимого своего желудка и ощущаю полный упадок сил.

-Газ,- доходит до меня.

Чертов газ – снотворное или что-то еще. Все это время меня обрабатывали как какую-то подопытную крысу. Мне не привыкать к пыткам, я был в плену, хотя и недолго, но так, в мирном городе под носом гражданских… как это подло.

Сознание выключается, но перед отключкой я вспоминаю все – Джека, его улыбки, вечер в Кардиффе, два дня в Манчестере, лицо брата, чьи-то прикосновения к своему телу, ласки, поцелуи, но никак не могу вспомнить чего-то главного, как будто память умышленно это заблокировала, выдав все самое важное, но отсеяв второстепенное.

-…делать,- доносится до меня знакомый тон.- Я тоже не могу подойти к нему.

-Почему ты не дал попробовать мне?

-Потому что. Не задавай глупых вопросов, Джек.

-Майк, я могу хотя бы попробовать, если не будет другого выхода.

-Ты хоть представляешь, что с тобой начнется, стоит тебе его увидеть? Люди сходят с ума, мне пришлось запереть его в больнице, потому что другого выхода не было.

-Я справлюсь, просто дай мне рискнуть!

-Нет, и это не обсуждается. Ты из будущего, ты сам по себе ходячий феромон, так что не приумножай последствия глупого эксперимента. Знать бы, где он вообще достал твои гены.

-Мне не нужно ему нравится, я просто сделаю ему укол и все встанет на свои места.

-Мы пробовали, Джек. Лучшие специалисты в защитных костюмах пробовали, но ничего не вышло. К нему нельзя приближаться. Люди растерзают его – мы едва смогли оттащить от него обезумивших докторов.

Я проморгался – перед глазами все еще немного плыло, но голова не болела.

-Что за?.. – попытался я произнести хоть слово, но во рту было настолько противно, что я закашлялся.

-Доктор Уотсон, не торопитесь,- перед моим носом оказался стакан воды.- Вы еще не до конца адаптировались. Не делайте резких движений.

Я принял стакан и прополоскал рот, выплюнув воду прямо на пол, нимало не заботясь.

-Как Вы себя чувствуете, Джон?- я поднял голову, увидев перед собой лицо сосредоточенного Майкрофта.

-Нормально. Что Вы здесь делаете?

-Проверяю работоспособность последней надежды Лондона, а, быть может, и всей Великобритании. Нет-нет, лежите,- поспешил он добавить, когда я рискнул сесть. Голова тут же отозвалась легким звоном в ушах и заложенностью носа.

-Простите мои действия, доктор,- раздался голос того, кого физически быть в живых не могло, и я дернулся так, что слетел с дивана, на котором лежал, глядя на подошедшего снизу вверх,- но было нужно, чтобы все лишнее вышло естественным путем.

-Я же… Вы же…

-Вытяните руку, пожалуйста,- попросил Майкрофт, присев рядом. Я повиновался. – Перемежающийся тремор как и прежде. Все в норме, Джек.

-Я застрелил Вас,- осоловело выдохнул я, глядя на Джека.

-Да,- не стал отпираться тот, сев прямо на стол передо мной.- Долго объяснять, но если короче, то я бессмертен. Простите, что пришлось так поступить с Вами, но это действительно было необходимо. Жизненно необходимо,- добавил он.

-Я убивал и раньше, если Вы об этом,- странно, но я поверил и в то, что он говорил, и в какого-то непривычно-заботливого Холмса-старшего.- Может, вы объясните мне, что происходит, и для чего этот спектакль?

-Если бы было все так просто, доктор Уотсон,- Майкрофт поднялся и одернул брюки. Джек подал руку, помогая мне встать – нос сразу отпустило, головная боль прошла, хотя было немного странно больше не ощущать такого чарующего аромата капитана Харкнесса.- У нас военное положение.

-У нас? Где – в нас? – уточнил я, принюхиваясь. Джек бросил на меня быстрый взгляд, но промолчал.

-В Лондоне пока что, но если это распространится, то и в стране,- продолжил Майкрофт.

-Вы поэтому здесь? А почему Вы вообще здесь?

-Из-за Шерлока,- Майкрофт отошел к компьютерам и набрал какой-то код.

-Что с ним?- я мгновенно подобрался.- Он в порядке? Я слышал, что вы тут говорили.

-Он изобрел какое-то средство на основе феромонов, - начал отчет Майкрофт.- Знаете, я закрывал глаза на то, что он вытворял, но он умудрился украсть генный материал пришельца…

-Мой, если точнее,- вставил Джек, чуть хмурясь.

-Именно,- кивнул Майкрофт.- Шерлок что-то сделал, что-то добавил, убрал – я не знаю, но результат превзошел все ожидания и стал настолько угрожающим, что даже у меня теперь нет возможности что-либо делать.

-И что же произошло? – спросил я.- Он в порядке? Где он?

-Ваша забота очень трогательна, Джон,- он не обернулся, все еще стоя у компьютеров,- однако, в ней нет смысла, если только Вы не рискнете помочь… всем нам. Взгляните,- пригласил он к компьютеру.

Я подошел и моя душа ушла в пятки – это был бокс больницы: такие обычно используются для содержания пациентов с особо опасными заболеваниями. Неужели, Шерлок стал опасен?

-Что с ним?- сухо и по-деловому спросил я снова, не в силах отвести взгляда от изображения – Шерлок сидел на полу, обхватив колени руками и уткнувшись лицом в локти.- Он болен?

-Заражен,- поправил Майкрофт.- Заражен убийственной дозой феромонов. Эта летучая дрянь проникает через дыхательные пути, вызывая у жертвы приступ любви и желания прикоснуться к объекту страсти.

-И это настолько опасно? – не понял я.- Шерлок может потерпеть пару прикосновений, в конце концов, может и подраться.

-Прикосновений?- Майкрофт круто развернулся, глядя на меня с изумлением и тревогой.- Джон, это не просто прикосновения – это животный инстинкт самки богомола. Шерлок скрестил гены Джека с богомолом – бог уже знает, чего ради он вообще начал это. Как результат – разрушенная лаборатория Бартса, первая жертва, едва его не убившая…

-Молли?- охнул я, округлив глаза. Милейшая тишайшая девушка, робко смотревшая на Шерлока как на бога, стала Терминатором в белом халате?!

-… студенты, лаборанты, люди на улицах, даже миссис Хадсон – люди сходят с ума, едва почувствовав его запах,- продолжил Холмс-старший. – Это распространилось на весь город.

-И Вы заперли его в больнице, отрезав его от остального мира?

-Лучшие умы страны работают над противоядием, но мы даже не сможем войти к нему – феромоны просачиваются через поры, через защитные скафандры. Мы пробовали даже костюмы астронавтов, но добровольцы как с цепи сорвались. Я не могу понять, как это проникает через ткань скафандра, как проникает через стекло, металл, все, что я могу – лишь сдерживать обезумивших людей вне больницы. Была проведена срочная эвакуация всего персонала и всех пациентов. Вы даже не можете себе вообразить, что там творится.

-А Вы что же – тоже?..

На меня взглянули усталые и измученные глаза. Он не ответил.

-Понятно, был бы инцест.

Майкрофт отвернулся и выключил экран.

-Сколько он уже там? – спросил я снова.

-Два дня.

-Один?!- я как взорвался.- Вы его хотя бы кормите? Вы решили убить его?

-Да поймите же Вы!- не выдержал Холмс.- Что мы можем? Он пробовал создать обратную реакцию из того, что было, но не вышло. У нас нашлись образцы, Джек предоставил вакцину, но мы не можем войти в больницу, не рискуя убить Шерлока!

-И вы… - дальше продолжать я не стал – и так все ясно. Газ, пар или что там еще и было вакциной. Теперь я сам ходячая вакцина и именно мне нужно войти к другу, преодолевая желание изнасиловать его и убить. Господи, это какой-то сюр! Так не может быть! Просто не может! Какие еще, к чертовой матери, феромоны? Они меня разыгрывают?

-Позволишь?- спросил Джек у Майкрофта. Тот кивнул.- Джон, выслушайте меня,- попросил капитан. Я повернулся, все еще недоумевая и ожидая, что все окажется шуткой – пусть дебильной, да ради бога, но шуткой, черт все подери. – Майк попросил меня, чтобы я вошел с Вами в контакт, чтобы я…

-Иммунитет передался половым путем,- без эмоций вставил Майкрофт.

-Именно,- подержал Джек.- Словом, через зараженного Вы получили иммунитет как не зараженный, моя разработка реткона была быстро всасываемой, но с небольшим побочным действием,- я ощутил прилив злости, но пока промолчал.- Словом… назову все своими именами – Вас поимели в прямом смысле слова и теперь собираются отправить в ад. Знаете, секс – прекрасное занятие,- добавил он,- я люблю секс, но если бы я пошел к Шерлоку, я бы не смог сдержаться. Все было бы против его воли, а я никогда так не поступаю с любовниками.

-Рад за Вас,- процедил я сквозь зубы.- Ну и кто тот ублюдок, что меня трахнул?

-Уверен, Вам не причинили вреда сверх Ваших естественных желаний,- сухо сообщил Майкрофт.

-Джон, послушайте, Вас подготовили… - начал Джек, но почему-то запнулся.- Майк мне показал газету, где Вы и Шерлок целовались…

-Это была его инициатива,- едва не зарычал я.

-Это абсолютно неважно в данной ситуации,- перебил он меня.- Джон, Вы – спасение, Вы понимаете? Обмен слюной, спермой, у Вас иммунитет к его естественному запаху.

-Откуда Вы?..- задохнулся я и залился краской.- Вы что, следили за нами?!

-Это предположения после того, что натворил мой брат,- еще суше ответил Майкрофт. – У него была довольно значительная реакция на наркотик, а сам он такими вещами не занимается. Вывод – Вы бы его не бросили. Ничего необычного, это физиология, Вы же понимаете.

У меня едва не потемнело в глазах – мою жизнь, точнее, ее отсутствие во всех сферах, включая половую, было достоянием общественности, а теперь из меня сделали подопытную крысу, даже не спросив моего на то разрешения!

-И что, по-вашему, я должен сделать? – ледяным тоном спросил я.- Войти к Шерлоку, вколоть ему что-то или просто трахнуть, чтобы вы оба тут насладились победой и бесплатным порно?

Майкрофт сохранил каменное выражение лица, Джек стиснул зубы.

-Если придется, то да, - наконец, ответил первый, и я облился холодным потом. – Только прошу Вас, сделайте все осторожно.

-Вы… - у меня от такого заявления кончились слова. – Да Вы в своем уме? Майкрофт, Вы даете мне зеленый свет на изнасилование своего брата? А что потом? Он же не переживет такого! Я не переживу! Я не буду его!..

-Вы хотите, чтобы он умер, Джон?- очень тихо спросил Майкрофт, глядя мне в глаза.- Он заперт в больнице, ее охраняют, никто не сможет подойти к ней. Никто не пополнит запасы пищи и воды. Город на военном положении. Это Вы понимаете?

-Думаю, Шерлок достаточно умен, чтобы все понять,- осторожно вставил Джек.- Я не знаю его лично, но уверен, что он понимает масштаб бедствия.

У меня сердце зашлось в заполошных судорогах – один настолько идиот, чтобы экспериментировать на себе, второй благословляет на изнасилование брата, третий – ходячее несчастье из будущего. Наверняка же еще и с другой планеты – не зря же он так отреагировал на мои слова про пришельцев. Но насилие?.. Изнасиловать Шерлока, даже если он сам подставится?.. Должен быть иной выход. Так нельзя!

-Если придется – подрочу и волью в него спринцовкой, но и пальцем его не коснусь,- зло пообещал я.- Если не сработает – найду другой выход, но только не так.

Мне показалось, что Майкрофт чуть расслабился.

-Спасибо,- глухо произнес он.- И все же, если придется…

-Что, оплатите мне неудобства?- мне очень захотелось ударить его, стереть с его лица эту холодность, когда он говорил о родном брате. Господи, как можно быть такой ледышкой, когда речь идет о родном брате? У меня брат вот-вот покончит с собой, а здесь такое бедствие и такая реакция: просто секс - закрой глаза и думай об Англии!

-Джон…- продолжить он не посмел.

-Я могу добросить Вас до границы Зоны,- предложил Джек, нажимая на кнопки на браслете.- Это телепорт,- пояснил он.- В общем, я не знаю, как все пойдет, Джон, не знаю, что придется делать. Это война, а Вы солдат.

Я еле сдержался, чтобы не пристрелить его снова.

Те, кто думают, что нуль-транспортировка – это прогулка по райскому саду, ошибаются. Это неприятное ощущение сжатости тела, это ощущение, как будто кости выкручивает, сдавливает мозг, словом… больше я такое проходить не намерен.

Зона начиналась в пяти кварталах от Бартса – пришлось бежать. Улицы были пусты, не было слышно криков людей, гудения клаксонов, казалось, я попал в какой-то город-призрак.

Я даже не знал, что мне придется делать, едва я увижу Шерлока – целовать, просто обнять, сразу завалить?

Он был в морге, сидел за микроскопом и что-то изучал. При звуке открывшейся двери он поднял голову и я увидел то, что видел однажды, но в гораздо меньшем объеме – страх. Теперь его предавало не тело, он действительно был до смерти напуган происходящим по его же вине.

-Джон?- хрипло позвал он.

Я потянул носом – ничего необычного, никакого волшебного запаха – даже Джек пах привлекательнее. Наверное, уже действовала сыворотка или я сам не видел в друге сексуального объекта.

-Все нормально, Шерлок,- я медленно подходил, стараясь не напугать его еще больше – он перетек в стоячее положение и сделал шаг назад. – Шерлок, я не заражен. Я чист и я… не знаю, как сказать, но я и есть вакцина против феромонов.

-И что ты должен сделать? – его глаза шарили по мне – при любой опасности он бы либо сбежал, либо атаковал меня.

-Не знаю. Может, просто обнять или поцеловать.

-Или заняться сексом,- подвел итог он.

-Не хотелось бы доводить до такого,- поежился я. Он расслабился и даже улыбнулся.

-Мир сошел с ума, а ты меня не хочешь? – шутка вышла жалкой, хотя он держался стойко.- Если нет иного выхода, я согласен, - он расстегнул пуговицу на рубашке, еще одну, снял ее и потянулся к ремню брюк.

-Нет, Шерлок!- я подбежал к нему и схватил за руку.- Не надо, не смей!

-Это просто фрикции - туда-сюда, это скучно,- он пожал плечами.- Джон, если так нужно…

-Нет,- твердо решил я. Плевать, что скажет Майкрофт, но спать с другом я не буду никогда. Только не с ним. Может, он и простит, постарается забыть, но я не смогу.

-Тогда что делать? – он чуть нахмурил брови.

-Поцеловаться?- предложил я.

Он пожал плечами и потянулся ко мне губами.

Целоваться он все-таки не умел – неловко ткнулся губами в мои и замер. Я перехватил инициативу, стараясь думать о чем угодно, только не о том, что происходило. Меня это совершенно не возбуждало.

-Как думаешь, уже все? – он отстранился и взглянул на меня.

-Не знаю,- я пожал плечами.- Нам даже не на ком проверить.

-Тогда нужно пойти до конца, Джон,- он снова поцеловал меня – быстро, порывисто, как будто подталкивая к чему-то большему, но я снова отстранился.

-Я тебя возбуждаю?

-Э… нет. Меня не интересует секс, Джон, ты же знаешь.

-Но тогда, Шерлок, тогда ты просил меня.

-Это было действие наркотика, всего лишь инстинкт.

-Ты скрестил гены пришельца и богомола?

Он кивнул.

Все-таки, нам придется, понял я.

-Нужно то средство, чтобы возбудить тебя,- решил я.

-Думаешь? – он впервые в жизни засомневался в чьем-то логичном решении, но его гениальный мозг ничего лучше бы предложить не смог.- У меня есть… я хочу сказать, я сохранил одну,- он вытащил таблетку и – я даже моргнуть не спел – проглотил ее. – Нужно подождать какое-то время, они действуют быстро.

-Пойдем,- я потянул его из лаборатории на поиски палаты. Все-таки, если этому и суждено случиться, пусть хотя бы на мягком, а не на полу.

Мы даже не успели дойти до палаты, а его уже потряхивало.

-Джон, кажется, началось,- сообщил он, тяжело и мелко дыша.- И что теперь?

-Что-что,- я заставил его сесть и потянулся к его губам своими. Господи, если ты есть, как же ты додумался помещать гениальные мозги в неопытного девственника? Впрочем, он таковым и останется, даже если мне снова придется его довести…

Кстати, это мысль.

Самец богомола должен оплодотворить самку, то есть кончить в нее… неплохая версия, на самом деле, хотя не в этом дело. Конечно, я даже пальцем бы его не тронул, но чем черт не шутит.

-Жарко,- он расстегнул брюки и снял трусы.- Джо-о-он!- застонал он.

Уже лучше, подумал я. Хорошо еще, что в палате нет света – невольным зрителям незачем видеть подробности, а мне достаточно ощущений дрожащего возбужденного тела под моими руками.

-Джон, а если не выйдет?- он прижался ко мне и схватил за руку, накрывая ею свой член.

-Не знаю, но я тебя все равно не брошу,- пообещал я, целуя его уже глубже, но так отрешенно, как только мог. Перед моим внутренним взором стоял тот незнакомец, который доказал мне, что я все-таки би. Странный был тип, но очень умелый и нереально нежный.

Я не знал и, наверное, никогда не решусь спросить, кого представлял Шерлок, но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы на его месте со мной снова оказался тот мужчина. Пусть я был под действием какого-то препарата, но мне ни разу в жизни не было так хорошо.

Шерлок стонал как заведенный, совершенно потеряв над собой контроль. Он всегда этого не понимал, старался держать все в себе, но я видел его беспомощным, видел растерянным, а теперь видел полностью расслабленным и… черт бы все побрал, но он мне казался обычным человеком, обычным мужчиной, который просто живет, чувствует, не думает так много, как он это делает постоянно.

-Джо-о-он! – пах он в самом деле необыкновенно – нетронутым телом, мускусом, возбуждением, но никак не феромонами, от которых можно было сойти с ума как от аромата Джека. Наверное, я потому больше и не реагировал на самого Джека, потому как был привит.

-О-ох-х… - хрипло застонал Шерлок, выгнувшись дугой, пока я ласкал его рукой.- Джо-о-о… О-О-ОН! – меня как будто прострелило током – я вспомнил ту деталь у того мужчины, которую меня пытались заставить забыть. Я понял, кто был тот мужчина, и меня бросило в жар. Я точно его убью, даже если потом мне самому не жить.

Шерлок забился в моих руках и кончил.

Я оставил его приводить мысли и нервы в порядок и вышел за дверь, на прощание чмокнув в лоб и чуть поворошив кудри.

Мне до смерти захотелось выпить, закричать, разбить кому-то лицо в кровь, но я только смог сползти на пол по стене и зарыдать.

Как же все погано вышло – эти манипуляции, все это дерьмо… Может, Джек прав – это все война, а солдат никто никогда не спрашивает. Есть приказ – его нужно исполнить, а дезертиров не любят, их уничтожают.

Я проливал слезы не над своей растоптанной жизнью – я вспомнил Сэма, его веру в любовь к призрачной девушке, к прошлому, которого нет и не было. Он верил… верил, потому что он… интуиция сбесилась не из-за Шерлока, я чувствовал и его, конечно, но дело было в брате. Не нужно было читать сводку происшествий или смотреть телевизор, чтобы понять – Сэма больше нет.

Вот так, солдат, ты снова выполнил свой долг, катись теперь ко всем чертям куда хочешь.

Скрипнула дверь – Шерлок вышел и присел рядом. Молча обнял и прижался, позволяя мне невиданную для себя свободу эмоций.

-Он умер, Шерлок, мой брат умер,- задыхался я, желая завыть, бить стены, что-то еще, но только сидел, вцепившись в его руку и беззвучно плакал.

-Мои соболезнования,- он дышал ровно, как будто не было безумства, как будто все уже было кончено и даже действие наркотика прошло.

Не знаю, сколько мы так просидели, обнявшись, но если он доверился мне, обнажив тело, и я слышал его стоны удовольствия, то он впервые увидел мою обнаженную душу и услышал мой крик боли.

Где-то зазвонил телефон и мы встрепенулись.

-Нужно ответить, - решил я. Голос чуть хрипел, но в целом, было уже легче.

-Наверняка это Майкрофт,- пожал плечами Шерлок, но спорить не стал и поднялся первым, помогая встать и мне.

-Думаю, Джек мог бы проверить и сам,- я прятал глаза, как будто все еще стыдясь своих эмоций.

-Джон, послушай,- Шерлоку довольно привычно не хватило такта не лезть,- это останется между нами, так что не бери в голову. Если ты думаешь, что это могли засечь камеры видеонаблюдения, то…

-Мне все равно,- устало согласился я.- На том конце камер достаточно заинтересованных лиц, только мне все равно.

-Хорошо, хочешь, чтобы я прекратил?

-Очень хочу. Даже думать на эту тему больше не хочу.

-Хорошо, я не буду.

Он пошел рядом, но в какой-то момент я почувствовал его руку в своей и сжал ее.

Он удивительный человек, непосредственный, вздорный, но он таков, каков он есть, и пусть не меняется.

-Алло?- я поднял трубку телефона, когда мы все-таки нашли источник звона. Почему не на мобильник? Ну почему всегда не на мобильник?

-Как все прошло? – спросил почему-то голос Джека.

-Откуда нам знать?- я даже пожал плечами.

-Я в двух кварталах от вас, но влияния не ощущаю. Попробую настроиться на больницу, если что – сразу исчезну.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки, в то же время в дальнем конце коридора появился человек.

-Это еще кто?- Шерлок прищурился.

-Джек, тот самый пришелец, чьи гены ты использовал.

Шерлок заметно поежился – я вдруг понял, что он неосознанно прячется за меня.

-Джек, что-то есть?- крикнул я.

-Не ощущаю,- ответил он и начал движение к нам.

В паре шагов он все-таки остановился и прислушался к себе.

-Ну как?- снова спросил я.

-Ничего,- он улыбнулся и оглядел моего друга.- Вы, я полагаю, Шерлок Холмс? Капитан Джек Харкнесс,- он протянул руку и дружелюбно улыбнулся.

-Вы пришелец,- Шерлок ничуть не удивился, но рукопожатие принял.- Вы странно пахнете.

-Феромоны,- еще шире улыбнулся Джек.

-Нет, гарь,- поправил Шерлок.- Где-то пожар?

-Ты не чувствуешь его аромата?- я даже обернулся к другу.

-А должен? – удивился он.- Я не питаю чувств к мужчинам и тем более к пришельцам.

-На самом деле его ощущают те, кто либо гомо, либо би, если говорить вашим простым языком. Гетеросексуалов я до обидного не возбуждаю,- пояснил Джек.

-Я асексуал,- почти явственно оскорбился Шерлок.

-Вы себе не представляете, что я подумал,- то ли пригрозил, то ли пообещал Джек, едва ли не расцветая как букет роз.- Вас там брат ждет, кстати,- флиртуя, добавил он.

-Мне все равно, прошу простить,- Шерлок привычно соскучился и хотел уже уйти, как в ближайшую дверь коридора вошел Майкрофт.

-Шерлок.

-Майкрофт.

Братья замерли друг напротив друга, а я ощутил такую смертельную усталость, что даже приговоренный к смерти, я бы плюнул на плаху и лег сам.

-Я провел исследование окружающей среды,- сообщил Джек, нажимая кнопки на браслете,- так вот, все чисто. Джон, Вы справи… Джон?

-Все получилось,- Майкрофт чуть улыбнулся, увидев, что я подошел ближе. Я пристально взглянул ему в глаза, потом перевел взгляд на его грудь, закрытую броней из костюма-тройки, галстука и зажима для него, опустил взгляд ниже, на его руки и снова поднял глаза на его лицо. Он чуть побледнел, все поняв.– Джон…

И я его ударил, свалив с ног. Я бы избил его до полусмерти, но какой в этом смысл? Мне теперь точно не жить.

-Джон…- он схватился за нос, Джек вцепился в меня, оттаскивая, но я и не сопротивлялся.

-Кольцо,- убито произнес я.- На нем было кольцо. И я вспомнил его одеколон.

Я дернулся из захвата Джека – он послушно отпустил меня – и, больше не оглядываясь, вышел.

Мне некуда было пойти, кроме дома, хотя даже дома у меня ничего не было. Я не понимал смысла этой жестокой игры, не знал ее правил, но теперь мне ничего и знать было не нужно – он меня устранит. Зачем он это сделал? Почему сам? Почему не дал совратить Джеку? Джек хотя бы честен сам с собой – он любит секс, он опытен – это чувствуется, и я повелся на него.

Черт…

-Э… Джон?- раздался голос Джека в пустой квартире.- Можно?

-Что еще?- я сидел на кровати и смотрел в пустоту.

-Рискну предложить место в Торчвуде, хотя знаю, что откажешь,- он как-то сразу перешел на «ты» и на душе стало чуть легче.

-Откажу. Не хочу иметь дело с тем, что ставит эксперименты на людях.

-Ясно,- Джек присел рядом. – Снова можешь убить меня, но… Джон, это было нужно.

-Что? Трахнуть меня? – я даже не взглянул на него.

-Говоря простым языком – да. Трахнуть, инфицировать, а потом прочистить от остаточного действия реткона. Джон, я пытался соблазнить тебя,- я невесело усмехнулся,- знаешь, можешь не верить, но я был бы очень осторожен, если бы ты позволил. Я бы не причинил тебе вреда или боли.

-Мне было не больно,- я закрыл глаза. – Больно стало потом, когда я вспомнил. Тебе нужно было доработать свой этот реткон, чтобы я никогда ничего не вспомнил.

-Ты хочешь забыть? – уточнил он.- Я могу увеличить дозу. Что же он такого тебе сделал, что стало так больно?

Я глубоко вздохнул. Какая теперь разница?

-Не он. Он был очень нежен, я бы никогда даже подумать не мог, что он на такое способен.

-Тогда что случилось? – в его голосе была трогательная забота. – Я могу чем-то помочь?

-Пристрели меня,- попросил я.

-Джон… Подумай, что ты сделал – ты спас город, страну. Майкрофт…- я застонал.- Он сказал, что увидел женщину, мисс Адлер, она хотела убить Шерлока. Ты ее знаешь?

-Знаю,- ответил я, не открывая глаз.

-Она пришла к Шерлоку, а потом потеряла контроль, чуть не убила его. Знаешь, наверное, это смешно, но среди прочих была одна невеста, моя старая знакомая, Донна Ноубл, она ехала на собственную свадьбу, но попала под влияние феромонов.

-Надеюсь, она все-таки выйдет замуж,- бесцветно произнес я, сгорбившись.

-Ну, тоже хотелось бы в это верить. Я бы хотел ее снова увидеть, но нельзя.

-Почему?

-Долгая история.

-Мне некуда спешить,- я упал на кровать плашмя и уставился в потолок.

-Можно? Обещаю не приставать,- Джек лег рядом и начал рассказ.- В общем, Доктор – это действительно имя…

За окном уже было темно, когда Джек закончил удивительный рассказ.

Я слушал вполуха, думая лишь о брате и его настолько сильной вере в любовь и дружбу, что больше просто нельзя было представить.

-Джек, я не идиот,- сообщил я, когда он закончил болтовню.

-М-м-м?- он повернулся на бок, глядя на меня.

-Феромоны?- я повернул голову.- Серьезно – феромоны? Я врач, если не забыл.

Он глубоко вздохнул.

-Тебе точно место у нас, ты проницателен.

-Я наблюдателен, благодаря соседству с гением и я просто доктор, Джек. Так что это было? Ни один феромон, даже усиленный геном насекомого не дал бы такой эффект.

-Наниты,- он вздохнул еще глубже и поднялся. Я сел на кровати, следя за ним глазами.- Нет, не те милые крошки-роботы, что у вас на Земле лечат, наниты – пришельцы. На самом деле безвредные, милые создания, совершенно безобидные. Они летают от планеты к планете, кормятся энергией от оргазма… такое уже было, но с другим пришельцем – вот тогда все кончилось не так радужно. В общем,- он прочистил горло,- наниты выбирают объект случайно, ориентируясь на всплеск половой активности…

-И они подселились в Шерлока,- закончил я. Джек кивнул, пристально на меня глядя.

-Вероятно, это произошло в тот момент, когда вы целовались – для нанитов это естественно.

-Тогда в чем подвох? Что пошло не так?

-Видишь ли,- Джек снова глубоко вздохнул,- они действительно безвредны, потому как любое существо генетически предрасположено к оргазму, половое влечение – мощный стимул, но…

-Шерлок был всего лишь под наркотиком,- я отвел глаза.

-В общем, им надо было кормиться, они не знали, как покинуть его тело и устроили гормональную бурю, направленную на достижение единственного результата.

-А покинуть тело они могут одним способом? – я снова взглянул на него.

-Они могут переселяться, если ты об этом, и да, одним.

-Жидкостью?

-Энергией,- поправил он.- Все дело только в оргазме. Если бы я мог… если бы мы могли сказать об этом Шерлоку…

-Он бы не смог возбудиться,- догадался я.- Самому по себе ему это не нужно.

-Потому мы внедрили тебя. Прости, грубо вышло, да?

-Ничего,- я пожал плечами. Чего уж теперь…

-Он доверился только тебе, поэтому Майк решил внедрить именно тебя. Кроме того, ты друг, ты доктор, ты бы не причинил ему вреда. И он тебя не возбуждает,- добавил он без улыбки.

-Прекрати,- попросил я, закрыв лицо руками.- Не могу даже слышать.

Он замолчал.

Я пару минут просидел тихо, потом снова взглянул на него – он внимательно изучал мою реакцию.

-Кто еще знает о подселении?

-Никто. Майк в этом не понимает. Если ты беспокоишься о приватности, то я догадался, только когда увидел палату. Я не видел происходящего,- быстро добавил он,- я увидел только результат – наниты покинули Шерлока и уже улетели.

-И он это видел? – я кивнул в сторону.

-Майк? Нет. Он был у другого компьютера, он не знает как включить рифтовое свечение. И он не знает о нанитах, я сказал только тебе. Даже моя команда не в курсе.

-Спасибо,- выдавил я, чувствуя лишь бесконечную усталость.

-Я понял, что тебе это было бы важно. Кстати, если тебе интересно, мы могли бы…- он многозначительно взглянул на меня.

-Нет, Джек, - а я отказал. – Ты красивый человек, правда,- он усмехнулся,- ты пахнешь так, что трусы лопаются, но нет.

-Жаль,- уронил он.

-Тебе что, больше не с кем? – я даже удивился такой искренности.

-У меня есть парень,- признал он, но дальше продолжать не стал.

Все просто – он пришелец с повышенным либидо. Ему банально мало одного партнера – наверное, в его веке моногамия не в чести, это нормально, но у него еще хватало совести заводить интрижки не на глазах своего партнера. Он мне нравился, даже очень, но я так не мог. Неправильно трахать мужика, которого кто-то любит, с которым работает его партнер – он ведь его сотрудник, это даже мне понятно – я видел фотографию на его столе, а лично я не смог бы размениваться на редкие, ну или частые – как придется – встречи, зная, что он меня переживет, не постареет, а я уже начинаю седеть – сказывается военное прошлое. И я не хочу даже думать о том, где он работает – это интересно, он прав, но не для меня. По мне лучше талибы, война, Шерлок, Майкр… н-да…

-Как там люди?- отвлек его я.

-Нормально,- он вытянул губы в трубочку, слегка причмокнув. – Военное положение снято, врачи осматривают Шерлока.

-Наверное, он не слишком-то рад.

-Когда я уходил, он ругался.

Я улыбнулся.

-Еще один вопрос,- попросил я. Джек понял мгновенно.

-Ты ему дорог, Джон. Поверь мне, я не первый год его знаю, Майк та еще сосулька, но если он к кому-то привязывается и тот его не разочаровывает, это серьезно.

-И вы?..

-Мы не спали. Ему это не интересно.

-Что, тоже иммунитет?

-Нет, - Джек пожал плечами,- просто не интересно.

-Почему тогда со мной?..

-Потому что он не позволил бы мне. Слышал о таком понятии, как ревность?

Я фыркнул, потом еще, наконец, разразился смехом – господи, Майкрофт Холмс может ревновать? Может любить?! Может любить мужчин?!

-Ре… ревность? – едва дыша, выдыхал я снова и снова.- Ревность?

-Он хоть и не Йанто… мой парень, Йанто… так вот, он хоть и не Йанто, но у него тоже есть чувства.

-Да неужели же?- я вытер слезы, все еще непроизвольно вздрагивая от истерии.

-Он бы убил меня, если бы я с тобой сам… прости, больше не буду.

-Убил? Тебя?

-У него богатая фантазия, мое бессмертие его бы не остановило, поверь.

-Видеть больше никого не могу,- честно признался я.

-Это уже не мое дело,- вдруг ответил Джек, почему-то пряча глаза.

-Что?- я начал прозревать.- Ты его?.. Так это ты его?..

-Ну-у-у…- Джек снова вытянул губы в трубочку и приподнял брови.- Я же не слепой. Ладно, я ему помог, вам помог, если быть точным.

-Он не хотел? Джек, ты что сделал?

-Хотел,- коротко ответил Джек, разом разрушив теплящуюся надежду на всего лишь влияние наркотиков или пришельцев. – Слушай, если б не я, вы бы так и ходили друг вокруг друга. Сил нет на такое смотреть.

Твою же мать…

Мне было стыдно – я хотел спрятаться за иллюзией изнасилования, тогда все было бы проще, можно было бы обижаться сколько угодно, но не теперь, когда последние кусочки паззла встали на место и картинка сложилась. Вот, откуда эта его забота, вот, почему предложение отдыха. Он бы никогда не стал такого делать, даже будь я хоть мужем Шерлока… бр-р-р! Но как же кольцо?

-А кольцо?- спросил я.

-Что? Кольцо? – Джек, рассматривающий что-то в окно, обернулся.- Забавное украшение, не более того. Джон, ты же современный человек, - попенял он.- Секс-меньшинства становятся нормальным явлением, а атрибутика всего лишь милым украшением. Никогда не понимал стремления навешать на себя кучу побрякушек,- проворчал он.

Еще бы ему что-то вешать, с его-то жаждой поиметь все живое…

-Какой красавец!- воскликнул он.

-Кто?

-Дог, вон гуляет с хозяйкой. И хозяйка ничего.

…действительно ВСЕ живое…

-М-м-м… как сексуально,- выдохнул он, проводив что-то взглядом. – Новая модель джипа,- пояснил он, не оглядываясь.

-Ты хочешь новую модель джипа или ты?.. - … что, неживое тоже?

-Я бы хотел с таким красавцем,- он обернулся, масляно сверкнув глазами.

-Серьезно?- на всякий случай уточнил я, окончательно поняв, что он не спятил – он в самом деле пришелец. Спать с машиной? Это вообще как?

-Могу показать – я без комплексов.

-Нет!

-Хорошо…

-Джек, - у меня остался последний вопрос.

-Да?

-А ты можешь проверить активность пришельцев в Манчестере?

-Могу, конечно,- он принялся набирать что-то на браслете.- Ничего не обнаружено. Что-то стряслось?

-А за последние полгода-год?

Снова быстрый полет пальцев.

-Нет, ничего.

-Ладно, спасибо.

Он молча подошел и сел рядом.

-Я подумал, что… может, пришельцы… впрочем, не бери в голову.

-Хорошо,- по его тону я понял, что он в курсе дел, но тому, что он промолчал, я был только благодарен.

-Я думаю переехать в Кардифф, у вас там здорово,- чуть более спокойно сообщил я.

-М-м-м?- Джек приподнял брови.- В самом деле? Ко мне или?..

-Устроиться на работу врачом.

-Джон, не беги от себя,- Джек вдруг положил свою руку на мое плечо и заглянул в глаза.- Беги от кого угодно, от чего угодно, но не от себя. Не надо.

Я вздохнул, разглядывая его – может, он и прав. Только мне все равно теперь жизни не будет. С сестрой у меня напряженные отношения, брата я потерял, друг… он справится, а что до чего-то еще – это был всего лишь порыв, это пройдет.

Впрочем, порыв – все, что у меня есть, грех не воспользоваться и не проверить, на что еще я способен.

Я поднял руку и коснулся пальцами скулы мужчины передо мной – он чуть повернулся и поймал мои пальцы в плен влажного рта, не сводя с меня глаз.

Красивый хищник, очень красивый… кроме того, его запах усилился, снова сшибая напрочь все заборы, которые я с таким трудом пытался выстроить.

Я наклонился к нему и поцеловал – осторожно, просто пробуя способности и наслаждаясь его ароматом. Феромоны? Да плевать.

Он не торопился вести, не трогал меня, просто плыл по течению и так же бережно отвечал.

Я отстранился.

-Спасибо.

-Пожалуйста,- он меня понял, чуть улыбнулся, встал и пробежался пальцами по браслету.- Если что, - он дернул плечом, улыбнулся уголком рта и исчез.

-Пришелец, - фыркнул я.

Я не знаю, было ли это влияние Джека, только мир в городе восстановился, люди как будто ничего не помнили, а может и в самом деле не помнили, только я помнил. Я, Шерлок и наверняка его брат, которого я не видел уже месяц.

Пресса ничего не писала, как будто все было ночным кошмаром, лабораторию в Бартсе восстановили, решив, что произошла утечка газа, словом, все вернулось к привычному течению.

Шерлок то снова впадал в тоску, целыми днями молча лежа на диване и, сложив ладони лодочкой, пребывал в своих чертогах памяти, преступники делали свое черное дело, жертвы страдали, инспектор Лестрейд все так же обращался за помощью к моему другу, а я… я медленно сходил с ума, каждую чертовую ночь видя один и тот же сон, просыпаясь в холодном поту и с недвусмысленным желанием своего тела. В моих снах невидимка из Кардиффа имел лицо, тело, я видел его и будь я проклят - я его хотел.

Это было ужасно, я не мог допустить такого и потому игнорировал зов крови, похоть и прочую чушь, хотя даже Шерлок начал замечать, что я становлюсь все более раздражительным, чем даже тогда, когда страдал от психосоматики.

К Рождеству моя жизнь стала похожа на ад. На мой счет регулярно приходили суммы от анонима, хотя я прекрасно знал кто он, я постоянно ощущал на себе пристальное внимание камер слежение, зная, кому это нужно, но что-либо делать я не желал, деньгами не пользовался и жил только на пенсию и случайные заработки.

-Воздержание?- Шерлок наклонился ко мне, когда я делал запись в блог – просто мысли о предстоящем праздновании, общие наблюдения за миром и небольшой рассказ об украшениях дома. – Твои записи изобилуют романтикой.

Я на миг закрыл глаза и с силой втянул в себя воздух.

-Шерлок, прекрати.

-Тебе вредно воздерживаться, я хотел сказать только это,- он пожал плечами и бесцеремонно отобрал ноутбук.- Я быстро.

-Шерлок, я же не успел сохранить!- возмутился я.

-Я быстро,- повторил он, усевшись в кресло и принявшись что-то печатать.- Кстати, Ирэн пригласила нас в гости. По-моему, это так скучно.

-В гости? Ирэн нас в гости? Шерлок, что за ерунда.

-Это не ерунда, она пригласила нас на празднование Рождества. Хотя ты прав – это ерунда и я не пойду.

-Невежливо.

-Вежливость скучна. Кстати, ты пойдешь от нас обоих. Подарок у меня в спальне, я принесу. Можешь одеваться,- он взглянул на меня так, как будто я был ему обязан.

-Это шутка? – я нахмурился.- Шерлок, я один к ней не пойду.

-Боишься? – на полном серьезе поинтересовался он.- Это просто очередной глупый день, который зачем-то отмечают. Рождество – это скучно. Пойду лучше в морг – может, привезли новые трупы.

-Отдай мне ноут и иди одевайся сам,- я отобрал свой компьютер и заметил то, над чем он трудился – какие-то схемы, графики, даты и почему-то карта страны с выделенным местом около Болтона. Какая-то ферма под названием Фаррингфилд Грин. Что его могло там заинтересовать?

Он пожал плечами.

-Как скажешь и ничего не трогай, это для изучения,- после чего отправился к себе.

-И что это? – крикнул я вдогонку.- Шерлок, что ты ищешь?

-Кого, Джон, учись правильно задавать вопросы,- раздалось из его комнаты.- Я ищу пропавшего полицейского.

-Это новое расследование?

-Слишком старое и это только мое личное дело.

-А почему пятидесятых годов? Он тогда пропал?

-Его убили в пятьдесят третьем, а я нашел его могилу.

-И зачем?

-Потому что его не похоронили как следует, вот почему,- Шерлок вышел из спальни, застегивая пиджак.- Ты собираешься одеваться? Мы едем в приличное место.

-И сколько у нас времени?- я даже не подумал торопиться.- Я бы хотел принять душ.

-На душ время есть,- почему-то усмехнулся он.- Я поеду вперед, адрес в твоем телефоне.

-Шерлок, я же просил не трогать мой телефон!- я метнулся к столу. Разве я не убирал телефон в карман джинсов? Странно, оттуда-то он как его достал?

-Все, подарок тут,- он кинул мне небольшую плоскую коробочку. – Я пошел.

И хлопнул дверью.

-Шерл… Что еще удумал?

Такси подъехало к небольшому уютному дому за оградой, я вышел и огляделся – район незнакомый, вокруг настоящая глушь, но хорошо еще, что в окнах горел свет, огоньки гирлянд весело перемигивались, а внутри явно веселился народ – не люблю сюрпризы. Я поднялся на крыльцо и постучал – если он что-то приготовил и мне это не понравится, я побью его подушкой и месяц не буду разговаривать.

Двери распахнулись – на пороге стояла улыбающаяся женщина.

Я не смог представить ее в роли убийцы Шерлока, она этого не помнила, зато мое воображение сыграло со мной злую шутку – я облился холодным потом.

-А, доктор Уотсон, рада Вас видеть,- она пригласила меня войти – внутри в самом деле было полно народу, но я никого не знал.

-Ирэн, с Рождеством,- я протянул подарок.

Открыв коробочку, женщина усмехнулась.

-В этом он весь. Кстати, а где Шерлок?

Слуга подал шампанское и я взял бокал.

-Он уехал вперед. Что это? Это же Ваш…

-Мой телефон, верно. Он все-таки посчитал нужным мне его вернуть. Только не могу понять, почему он меня избегает,- добавила она.- Но не будем о грустном. Проходите, располагайтесь, чувствуйте себя как дома.

Пока я бродил среди совершенно незнакомых людей, едва притрагиваясь к шампанскому, пока Ирэн как-то странно сверкала глазами, улыбалась, я думал о том, куда опять снесло Шерлока. Не мое дело, какие там у него отношения с этой женщиной, хотя по-моему вообще никаких, но то, что он почти наверняка поехал в морг – я был готов на это держать пари. Я так и не выяснил, помнил ли он все то, что произошло в июне, как переживал, переживал ли вообще, как мог смотреть на Ирэн и не видеть в ней и без того похотливую женщину-убийцу, готовую порвать его на куски. Мне и самому было не по себе, как будто я один был зрячим в городе слепых.

Голова закружилась так неожиданно, что я едва успел схватиться за перила. Хорошо еще, что на меня никто не обратил внимания – люди шутили, смеялись, угощались закусками, а мне стало как-то подозрительно жарко и…

-Только не опять!- мучительно застонал я, чувствуя, что мне становится слишком подозрительно легко и приятно.- Джек, сукин сын.

-О, Джонни!- мерзавец как будто почувствовал, что я говорю о нем и выскочил откуда-то как чертик из табакерки.- Рад тебя видеть! Каков красавец, а!

-Что ты опять со мной сделал? – он не стал меня слушать, крепко обняв и утаскивая наверх по лестнице.- Что было в шампанском?

-Слушай, даже твой друг заметил, что ты скоро взорвешься,- зашептал он.- Зачем ты так себя насилуешь? Нет, не говори, если бы я мог, я бы сам тебя из…

-Я тебя убью,- пообещал я, чувствуя, что головокружение прошло, но желание только усилилось. Даже от прикосновений Джека по телу разливалось блаженство, как будто у меня разом оголили все нервы и щекотали их как в пытке. В очень сладкой пытке. – И не смей меня лапать.

-Извини, но я пытаюсь устроить твою сексуальную жизнь. Разве Шерлок тебе не говорил, что долгое воздержание – плохая идея? Ты сам врач, ты все прекрасно понимаешь. Господи, ты так одуряющее пахнешь!

Он держал меня на расстоянии вытянутых рук, но было заметно, что он был бы не против приступить к моему совращению хоть прямо здесь.

-Это я пахну? – язык не заплетался, но было странное ощущение, что все это – часть какой-то хорошо спланированной игры, а я – переходящий приз.

-Йанто все-таки очень талантливый парень,- выдохнул Джек.- Нереально талантливый. Пожалуй, сегодня я сделаю ему совершенно роскошный подарок.

-Йанто?

-Это его идея, - быстро проговорил Джек.- Ты как? Держишься? – он провел пальцами по моей щеке и я едва не застонал – эрекция стала каменной. Я закусил губу чуть не до крови.

-Зачем?- застонал я.- За что опять?

Он довел меня до конца коридора, открыл дверь и завел внутрь, но сам заходить не стал, бросив на прощание только:

-Сам поймешь.

-О, господи,- сердце рухнуло на пол и взорвалось, стоило мне увидеть в комнате, являющейся спальней, громадную кровать, с десяток свечей, создающих фантастически-романтичную обстановку и…- Опять? – вырвалось у меня при виде Майкрофта. Я бы не удивился, если бы он был закутан в какой-нибудь пошлый шелковый халат, но нет – чертов сукин сын был в неизменном костюме-тройке, с неизменным зонтом и смотрел на меня так, что я ощущал себя полным идиотом.

-Джон,- кивнул он мне и сделал шаг вперед.- В прошлый раз у нас вышло небольшое недоразумение, но, надеюсь, мы придем к соглашению.

Я едва не завыл. Тяжело дыша как от долгого бега, я резко развернулся к двери и распахнул ее, намереваясь уйти. Что там уйти – я готов был сбежать провалиться сквозь землю, но услышал за спиной:

-Вы меня настолько боитесь? – и передумал, развернувшись с таким яростным видом, что готов был вспомнить армейские тренировки на отдельно взятом неприятеле.

Он чуть усмехался, не сводя с меня глаз и опираясь на зонт.

-Что опять?- прошептал я, кое-как справляясь с эрекцией и эмоциями.- Что еще вам от меня нужно? Опять вторжение пришельцев? – он чуть приподнял брови.- Мне снова спасать мир и снова придется пройти курс быстрой подготовки? Что теперь? Меня поимеет рота солдат?

-Рота?- по-настоящему удивился он.- Вам бы этого действительно хотелось?

-Нет!- зарычал я, пнув его зонт – тот отлетел к окну, но мужчина передо мной, казалось, этого даже не заметил. – Я вообще больше не желаю участвовать в этой игре!

-Это не игра,- Майкрофт поднял руку, но я отстранился.

-Без рук!

-Можно и без рук, меня сложности не пугают,- он сделал шаг вперед - я отошел, он снова сделал шаг, я снова отошел, пока не оказался у двери – уже запертой чьей-то рукой. Все-таки я его убью. Опять.

Загнав меня в буквальном смысле в угол, поставив к стене, Майкрофту осталось только вытащить пистолет и пристрелить меня, потому что я не собирался участвовать в этом его спектакле даже под действием наркотиков… ну или что там Джек мне подмешал?

-И что теперь? – я смертельно устал. Будь, что будет – если он хочет, он все равно возьмет то, что хочет. Какой смысл дергаться? – На этот раз все-таки изнасилуете и мне это понравится?

-У меня масса иных способов воздействия, но я никогда бы не опустился до такого неприятного,- его тембр голоса прокатывался по моей коже как хлыст – не больно, но чувствительно. Он наклонился к моему лицу и я закрыл глаза.

-Хорошо, ладно,- я сдался, потому что просто больше я бы этого не вынес.- Хотите – берите. Вы же этого добиваетесь? – я открыл глаза и взглянул на него.

Если он и собирался что-то делать, то резко отшатнулся.

-Вы это так видите, Джон? – едва слышно произнес он.

-А как еще это выглядит?

Он глубоко вздохнул.

-Вы правы, это было против Вашей воли. Прошу прощения, Джон.

Он чуть склонил голову. Мне позавидовал бы любой человек – у меня просит прощения человек с абсолютной властью.

-Оставьте меня в покое,- попросил я.

-Даю слово, такое больше не повторится, - он снова чуть кивнул и, пошарив в кармане пиджака, передал мне ключ.

Я молча открыл дверь и вышел – лицо как ожгло огнем, тело сходило с ума, но я выстоял. К черту всех чиновников! Всех к черту.

-Джон! – меня окликнула Ирэн, но я выскочил на улицу и перевел дух. Нужно вызвать такси, хотя не знаю, поедет ли сюда кто-то в такое время.

-Алло, такси? Можете приехать в…- я назвал адрес.- Через час? Хорошо, но если можно, все же побыстрее.

Еще час – я сжал кулаки. Час либо около дома на холоде, либо внутри, видя людей, которых я не знаю, видя Джека, которого хочется убить, видя…

Ягуар подъехал так тихо, что я шарахнулся в сторону.

-Джон, могу я отвезти Вас?- стекло заднего сиденья опустилось и Майкрофт взглянул на меня.

-Я уже вызвал такси,- я отошел от машины.

-Бросьте, на улице холодно, Вы простудитесь,- он открыл дверь машины.- Джон, я дал слово – я никогда не нарушаю свое слово. Я только отвезу Вас домой.

Я уже начал подрагивать не только от чуть притихшей эрекции, но и от вполне обычного холода. Не набросится же он на меня, в самом деле? А если и так – закрою глаза и буду думать об Англии.

-Джон, садитесь,- повторил он и я, оббежав машину, сел рядом. – Выпьете? – предложил он мне.

-Нет, спасибо,- отказался я.

Машина отъехала от дома.

Я отвернулся к окну, стараясь даже не думать о том, что сижу с человеком, который…

-Мхм-м-м,- вырвалось у меня, стоило только машине подскочить на какой-то кочке. Чертова эрекция, чертов Джек, чертова идиотская ситуация! Я закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони. – Господи…

-Позвольте вопрос, Джон?- нарушил тишину Майкрофт.- Это покажется бестактным, но это очень важно: Вы имели половые контакты с того дня?

-Вы что, издеваетесь?- от такого заявления я едва не набросился на него с кулаками.

-Джон, наниты – существа непредсказуемые,- терпеливо ответил он, глядя на меня.

-Так Вы?..

-В курсе? Разумеется, я в курсе. Джек сообщил мне на следующий же день. Пожалуйста, Джон, ответьте – у Вас был…

-Нет,- процедил я, чувствуя, что схожу с ума.- Это же не стимулятор, верно? – я похолодел, потом меня бросило в жар, потом снова стало холодно.- Я инфицирован?

-Нет, - он нахмурился.- Джек говорил про остаточное явление, след от вакцины…

Я смотрел на него, едва дыша. Значит, все продолжается? Когда же тогда все кончится? Что там еще во мне осталось?

Он спросил про секс – какой у меня был секс? Ничего у меня не было, я даже не мог подумать, чтобы спустить самому – от одной мысли становилось дурно и я как наяву видел то, что произошло с Шерлоком. Шерлок сам стал мне и ледяным душем, и лучшим средством от всех проблем, включая половые.

-То есть мне просто нужно?..

-Я не знаю,- он был ошарашен не меньше моего, хотя, как мне показалось, по причине моего долгого воздержания.

Его мобильник прервал наши обсуждения.

-Майк, где Джон? – заорал телефон голосом Джека.- Майк, показатели растут – что происходит? Где он?

-Джек, ты можешь спокойнее?- холодным тоном обратился к нему Майкрофт.

-Майк, я ошибся, черт побери! Это не стимулятор, он реагирует на тебя, на твой запах! Майк, да где он, в конце концов? Нанопоказатели зашкаливают!

Я вцепился в сиденье – все-таки я был инфицирован этими тварями. И моя реакция возбуждения была не от того, что мне дал Джек – возможно, он ничего и не давал – я сам почувствовал желание, меня вел природный запах Холмса, тот, который я запомнил по Кардиффу. Наниты в моем организме пришли в неистовство, а чем это могло мне грозить, я знать не пожелал.

Вырвав из его руки телефон, швырнув его вперед, едва не пробив переднее стекло, я повалил Майкрофта на сиденье, плюнув на все его слова, на всю свою гордость и вообще на все. Я до чертиков хотел жить – я не для того прошел войну, чтобы умереть от действия пришельцев.

Он охнул от неожиданности, но сразу обхватил меня, отвечая на все поцелуи, отзываясь на ласки, щедро даря эмоции.

-О, боже! – взвыл я, стоило ему только коснуться меня.

Кажется, машина вдруг остановилась, дверь открылась, водитель вышел, что-то еще сверкнуло, но ни мне, ни Майкрофту уже не было дела до всего этого.

Очнулся я в незнакомом месте – где-то неподалеку потрескивал камин, доносился запах сигары. Я похлопал рядом с собой и ладонь ощутила только свежесть постельного белья.

-Что за?..- я проморгался – Майкрофт полусидел-полулежал на кровати, накинув на себя одеяло, и курил.- Как я?..

-У Джека оказался второй браслет,- коротко пояснил он. Так вот откуда в машине вдруг оказалось столько места! Странно, что я даже не заметил переброски.- Кофе? Сигару?- предложил он мне тоном великосветского хозяина.

-Они пропали? – с кофе можно было подождать.

-Наниты? Конечно.

По его лицу пробежала тень.

-Что?- не понял я.

-Так Вы только поэтому со мной?..

-Я не хотел умирать.

Его лицо вытянулось, глаза чуть расширились.

-Вы бы не умерли, Джон. Наниты безвредны, если только они не вступают в симбиоз с измененным генным материалом как в случае с Шерлоком. Тогда все могло кончиться плохо.

-А сейчас что же?

Он аккуратно отложил сигару.

-Вы про разговор с Джеком? Всего лишь его размышления относительно Вашего предпочтения и действия на Вас легких стимуляторов, чтобы дать Вам немного расслабиться.

-Так это было подстроено опять?

-Если Вы о том, что произошло в доме, то это была идея Джека. И я бы не хотел, чтобы Вы снова сломали мне нос. А если же Вы о случившемся сейчас, то это целиком Ваша инициатива. Только не бейте меня снова – свое слово я держал честно, а нарушил… Джон, все в порядке?

-Значит, это я сам? – зачем-то уточнил я. Майкрофт неопределенно дернул плечом и чуть нахмурил брови.- Хорошо,- успокоился я окончательно и потянул его на себя.

Мой счет все так же пополняется значительными суммами, хотя я все равно не буду пользоваться этими деньгами. Я не стал правой… или левой?.. рукой британского правительства, предпочтя вести обычную жизнь, я не сменил место жительства и не бросил Шерлока одного, просто в моей жизни появились свидания, хоть и без конфет и цветов, у меня появился нереально страстный и нежный любовник, плечи которого густо усыпаны веснушками, у которого волосатая грудь, а на пальце кольцо, я знаю, что я точно так же под наблюдением как и Шерлок, меня это совершенно не беспокоит, но главное – у меня появился браслет и связь с Джеком, который временами одалживает мне реткон для коллег самого Майкрофта, для Шерлока, миссис Хадсон и прочих, а для Майкрофта – убийственной силы стимулятор, потому что я поклялся отомстить, убить, но передумал и изобрел иную месть, доводя его до тех звуков, которые от него не слышал даже его брат.

Кстати, Доннован попала в переделку, впала в кому на пару дней, а выйдя из нее, сказала, что встретила по ту сторону разума какого-то копа по имени Джин Хант, еще одного по имени Сэм Тайлер, девушку Энни и… в общем, больше она не зовет Шерлока психом и даже огрызается на Андерсона, когда тот зубоскалит в сторону Шерлока.


End file.
